Fanfict: KyuSung - Destiny Of Love
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Pairing: KyuSung, other  Genre: Romance,Sweet (?) Etc Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan deelel :'V Happy reading . . . "Kim yesung yesung main yuk" . "Yesungie ada seseorang yang mengajak mu main" teriak sang eomma yang sedang sibuk dengan masakan nya di dapur . "Ne eomma aku segera turun" bug bug bug terdengar suara hentakan kaki kecil yang seda
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: KyuSung, other

Genre: Romance,Sweet (?) Etc

Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan deelel :'V

Happy reading^^~

.

.

.

"Kim yesung~~ yesung main yuk"

.

"Yesungie~ ada seseorang yang mengajak mu main" teriak sang eomma yang sedang sibuk dengan masakan nya di dapur

.

"Ne eomma aku segera turun" bug bug bug

terdengar suara hentakan kaki kecil yang sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru seraya menghampiri pintu rumah depan nya itu

Ceklek

"Kyunie~ kenapa kau datang sepagi ini ke rumah ku"

.

"Mian yesungie~ tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengajak mu main, boleh kan" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar penuh pengharapan agar..

tentu saja ajakan nya itu tidak di tolak mentah-mentah oleh yesung

.

"Tapi kyunie~ aku belum makan, aku baru saja beres mandi dan memberes kan tempat tidur ku"

.

"Ayo lah~ kau kan bisa makan di rumah ku, kau tau tidak eomma ku sudah memasakan makanan ke sukaan kita berdua~ kajja" tarik paksa kyuhyun yang menarik lengan yesung untuk pergi ke rumah nya

.

Tentu saja eomma kyuhyun tau makanan kesukaan yesung karna anak nya dan anak sahabat nya (eomma yesung) sudah lama berteman~ kedua nya juga sangat dekat jadi tentu saja eomma kyuhyun juga tau segala sesuatu tentang yesung karna rumah nya dan rumah sahabat nya itu sangat dekat berdampingan jadi pantas saja kalau kyuhyun dan yesung akan bermain setiap hari bahkan tak jarang mereka akan makan bersama,tidur siang bersama,mandi bersama,bermain bersama dan lain-lain

.

"Nah sudah sampai~" ucap kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu rumah nya

"Bagaimana yesung bau nya sudah tercium ke sini kan?"

.

Yesung mengangguk kecil, aroma masakan yang keluar dari rumah kyuhyun benar-benar wangi dan membuat cacing dalam perut nya menari-nari karna dari tadi yesung memang belum makan

.

"Ayo duduk di sebelah ku sinih" ucap kyuhyun melihat yesung yang masih sedikit malu-malu kalau masuk ke rumah kyuhyun dan bertemu ibu kyuhyun secara langsung itu

.

"Ini dia sudah jadi" ucap eomma kyuhyun sambil menaruh 1 piring nasi goreng cumi buatan nya di atas meja makan

But wait.. 1 piring? Bukan kah mereka bedua?

Yups tentu saja eomma nya kyuhyun juga tau kalau kebiasaan anak nya dan anak sahabat nya itu lebih senang makan sepiring berdua ketimbang makan sendiri-sendiri karna menurut mereka makan berdua itu lebih nikmat rasa nya~

.

"Yesungie setelah ini ayo kita main seperti biasa" ajak kyuhyun sembari terus mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulut nya

.

Seakan sudah tau apa yang biasa dia lakukan dengan kyuhyun, yesung hanya mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum

.

"Kajja kita ke taman belakang yesungie" ajak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan yesung untuk mengikuti langkah kaki nya setelah mereka berdua menyelesai kan makan nya

.

"Wah indah sekali~ bunga-bunga nya mulai bermekaran" kata yesung seraya tersenyum sambil duduk berdua di bawah pohon rindang dengan kyuhyun

.

Selagi yesung sedang sibuk memandangi bunga-bunga indah yang bermerkaran di sekitar nya ternyata kyuhyun sedang membuat sesuatu

.

"Tada.." kyuhyun mengangkat sesuatu itu yang di yakini sebagai rangkaian bunga yang telah dia rangkai seperti mahkota dan di letakan di kepala yesung tersebut

.

"Yesungie berjanji lah kalau kau sudah besar nanti kau hanya akan menikah dengan ku, janji?" Ucap kyuhyun seraya menjentikan jari manis nya ke hadapan muka yesung

.

Yesung yang blushed itu ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar di bibir kyuhyun hanya dapat menunduk dan tersenyum, dia pun menjentikan jari manis nya juga untuk di kait kan dengan jari manis kyuhyun

.

Tentu saja yesung mau~ karna walaupun masih kecil tapi dia sudah mulai tertarik kepada kyuhyun~ apakah ini cinta monyet? Maybe

.

.

"Kyuhyunie ayo cepat bangun nak ini sudah pagi" ucap sang eomma seraya menggerak-gerakan tubuh kecil kyu yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang itu

.

"Tapi kan eomma ini masih pagi" rengek kyu tidak mau bangun

.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau sekarang itu hari pertama kau sekolah kyu, cepat bangun dan mandi lah"

.

Kyuhyun pun langsung terbangun dari tidur nya dengan posisi badan yang terduduk di atas ranjang nya "ah ne eomma aku lupa~ aku harus segera mandi dan bersiap-siap" ucap kyu semangat 45 xD

.

Semangat sekali.. apakah karna memang ini hari pertama nya sekolah atau kyuhyun senang karna bisa bertemu dengan teman baru nya? Atau mungkin senang karena akan bertemu yesung di hari pertama sekolah nya~ hah seperti iya begitu

~Sekolah Kyuhyun (In Classroom)~

"Eomma mana yesung~ kata nya dia mau sekolah juga" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik lengan baju ibu nya manja

.

"Ah yesung~ dia kan sekolah di sekolah satu nya lagi baby, jadi tentu saja tidak ada di sini" ucap eomma kyuhyun seraya tersenyum dan mengusap surai halus kyuhyun

.

"APA? YAK EOMMA KALAU SEPERTI ITU KENAPA AKU DI SEKOLAH KAN DI SINI, POKOK NYA AKU TIDAK MAU SEKOLAH DI SINI~ AKU INGIN SATU SEKOLAH DAN SATU KELAS DENGAN YESUNG, EOMMA hiks hiks" Teriak kyuhyun sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

.

"Yak aigoo anak eomma ini~ kenapa seperti ini~ kau anak laki-laki jangan menagis lah" ucap eomma kyuhyun seraya mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi anak nya tersebut

.

"Tapi eomma aku ingin satu sekolah dengan yesungie~ aku tidak mau sekolah di sini" jawab kyu cemberut di sela-sela tangisan nya

.

"Baik lah eomma akan memindahkan mu sekarang juga ke sekolahan nya yesung~ sudah jangan menangis lagi~ kajja ikut eomma ke ruangan kepala sekolah" sang eomma pun menarik tangan mungil kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkah kaki nya

.

~Sekolah Yesung (In Classroom)~

Bu guru: "Selamat pagi murid-murid baru ku di sini~ apa kalian senang sekolah di sini? Ah seperti nya murid baru ibu tidak segini tapi masih ada satu lagi murid baru di sini~ Kyuhyun-ah masuk lah

.

Prakk~ buku yang yesung pegang tidak sengaja terjatuh, mata nya membulat setelah mendengar nama kyuhyun yang di sebut bu guru "Kyuhyun? Bukan kah dia tidak sekolah di sini" ucap yesung dalam hati, tapi apa daya dia benar-benar melihat kyuhyun ada di hadapan nya sekarang ini yang sedang berdiri dengan bu guru untuk memperkenal kan diri

"Anyeong Kyuhyun imnida~ bangapseumnida" ucap kyu sambil membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum lebar~ seperti nya dia sangat senang sekali bisa satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan yesung

.

"Baik lah kau mau duduk di mana kyuhyun?" Tanya sang bu guru

.

"Aku ingin duduk bersama yesung boleh kan" menunjuk bangku yesung yang di sebelah nya masih kosong itu

.

"Oh baik lah silahkan kyu untuk duduk di meja pilihan mu" ucap sang guru kepada kyuhyun yang langsung di turuti oleh kyuhyun

"Hello yesungie kita bertemu lagi" ucap kyuhyun seraya meletakan tas nya dan duduk di bangku sambil mengedip-ngedip kan mata nya genit ke arah yesung

.

'Idih sejak kapan kyuhyun yang selama ini dia kenal jadi menyeramkan seperti ini eoh' kata yesung dalam hati sambil bergidik ketakutan saat melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu

.

~Istirahat tibaaa~

.

"Oh aigoo sekarang anak eomma sudah senang eoh" ucap eomma kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas

.

"Mwo? emang kyuhyun kenapa eomma" tanya yesung bingung~

yups eomma kyuhyun memang menyuruh yesung untuk memanggil nya eomma karna yesung anak sahabat nya itu sudah dia anggap sebagai anak nya sendiri juga sangking dekat nya yesung dengan keluarga Cho, jadi jangan heran kalau mendengar yesung memanggil eomma kyuhyun dengan panggilan eomma juga

.

"Ah itu~ tadi kyuhyun menangis gara-gara tau kalau tadi dia tidak satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan mu yesungie" ucap eomma kyuhyun menerangkan

.

"kkk~ eoh jinja kyuhyun menangis seperti itu" ucap yesung sambil sedikit cengingisan

.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menunduk malu akan mulut ember sang eomma nya tersebut

.

"Berhentilah tertawa~ apa yang di ucap kan eomma hanya bohong qo~ ah eomma kenapa berbicara seperti itu eoh" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil mempout kan bibir nya

.

Yesung dan eomma nya kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kyuhyun itu xD kkk~

.

"Ah ne eomma mu kemana sungie? apa dia tidak mengantar mu pergi ke sekolah eoh" tanya eomma kyuhyun

.

"Ah anieo tadi eomma mengantar ku tapi aku menyuruh eomma untuk tidak repot-repot menunggu ku dan menyuruh nya untuk pulang~ lagian kan letak sekolahan dan rumah ku dekat tidak terlalu jauh dan sungie juga bukan anak manja seperti kyunie hehe" ledek yesung yang sontak membuat kyuhyun cemberut lagi

.

"Aish aku tidak manja qo~ eomma pulang lah~ kyunie bisa qo sekolah sendiri" ucap kyuhyun yang masih menekuk wajah nya itu

.

"Baik lah eomma akan pulang~ sungie tolong jaga kyuhyun dengan baik yah eomma mau pulang dulu" ucap eomma kyu menjauh dari tempat itu

.

"Yak eomma harus nya kau bilang itu padaku~ aku yang akan menjaga sungie bukan sungie yang menjaga ku" teriak kyuhyun kesal

.

yesung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja saat melihat teman nya itu masih saja kekanakan tidak banyak berubah walaupun mereka telah sekolah sekarang

.

.

.

Maaf kalau ff nya rada aneh~ maklum pemula :'V

kkk~ respon nya please :D Lanjut atau enggak?

Hey awas aja yah kalau ada silent reader -,-

tak celup ke jamban sooman ntar :'V bhaks


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: KyuSung, and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan deelel :'V

.

.

.

Tringg...Triingg..

Bel sekolah pun telah berbunyi dan itu arti nya waktu nya untuk pulang sekolah bagi semua murid yang sudah mengikuti pelajaran sejak tadi pagi

"Yesungie kajja kita pulang" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan mungil yesung

.

.

.

"Eh kyu kita main sepak bola yuk" ucap seorang anak lelaki dengan membawa pasukan teman nya yang lain untuk bermain sepak bola bersama

"Tidak mau ah~ aku mau pulang saja bersama sungie" Ucap kyu menolak mentah-mentah tawaran anak lelaki itu

"Ckck ya ampun kyu kau tidak malu apa bermain bersama anak aneh macem dia terus? aigoo please deh kyu" kata anak lelaki itu seraya tertawa meremeh kan dan mengundang gelak tawa dari sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi ikut bersama nya

"Diam kalian! terserah aku donk mau main sama siapa juga! memang nya apa urusan mu!" kesal kyu sambil membentak semua anak-anak kurang ajar yang telah mentertawakan yesung itu

"Kajja sungie kita pulang" ucap kyu seraya memegang tangan mungil yesung untuk menjauh dari gerombolan anak-anak nakal itu

yups~ hanya terdiam dan menunduk itu lah yang di lakukan yesung sepanjang jalan

"Sungie kau kenapa heum" tanya kyu yang heran akan sifat yesung yang tiba-tiba seperti itu

"Kyunie mungkin benar kata mereka~ kau tidak pantas bermain dengan orang aneh seperti ku, gara-gara kau selalu main dengan ku kau jadi tidak pernah bisa main sepak bola seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan, walaupun aku juga laki-laki tapi fisik ku terlalu lemah untuk bermain sepak bola" ucap yesung seraya terus menundukan kepala nya

"Aigoo~ anieo anieo kyunie tidak mau bermain dengan mereka~ aku hanya ingin bermain dengan sungie saja, sudah lah jangan dengar kan apa kata mereka, kau tenang saja ada aku di sini yang akan menjaga mu~ heum? aku akan selalu menjaga sungie sampai kapan pun dan di mana pun" jawab kyuhyun kecil riang seraya tersenyum 5 jari ke arah yesung yang membuat yesung terhibur akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir kyuhyun tersebut

"Benar kah di mana pun dan kapan pun? kau harus berjanji kyunie"

"Iyaa aku berjanji sungie~ tenang saja" jawab kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lagi

~10 years later~

.at senior high school.

Kalian pikir kyuhyun dan yesung satu sekolah dan satu kelas lagi? yups benar sekali~ mau nya kyuhyun kan memang seperti itu

~At Classroom~

Yups letak bangku nya kini juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat TK,SD,SMP bahkan sekarang SMA pun letak bangku nya masih sama yaitu berdampingan

Dan sekarang sedang istirahat sekolah dan dua orang itu masih saja setia duduk di bangku nya masing-masing

"Sungie cita-cita mu apa? kau mau menjadi apa kelak" tanya kyuhyun memecah keheningan

"Ah ne? ah aku belum tau~ hehe kalau kau?" tanya balik yesung

"Tentu saja ingin menjadi penyanyi~ menurut mu aku cocok kan jadi seorang penyanyi" tanya kyuhyun seraya mengusap-usap kan tangan nya ke surai brown nya dan sesekali bergerling genit ke arah yesung

"Ahaha ne ne kau sangat cocok~ kalau kau jadi penyanyi aku akan menjadi fans pertama mu~ suara mu kan bagus dan kau juga sering menang lomba bernyanyi dan satu lagi kau juga tampan jadi tentu saja kau sangat cocok" ucap yesung sedikit malu-malu

"Kau berjanji akan jadi fans pertama ku eoh? Dan apa tadi kau bilang aku apa? kata-kata mu yang terakhir itu apa tadi" tanya kyuhyun menggoda yesung pura-pura tidak mendengar apa kata terakhir yang yesung ucap kan

"Apa? ah itu... itu..." jawab yesung gugup tapi tiba-tiba... tringg tringg

bukan~ bukan suara bel masuk tapi itu suara nada dering handphone yesung yang berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk

"Yeobseo? ah ne eomma waeyo? apa? ah ne sungie akan segera pulang sekarang juga" ucap yesung seraya mengakhiri panggilan masuk nya

Kini terlihat namja manis yang sedang terlihat panik sedang memasukan semua barang-barang nya ke dalam tas

"Sungie kau kenapa? ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"Ah anieo aku tidak apa-apa~ nanti saat ada ibu guru tolong bilang saja kalau aku tiba-tiba ada keperluan keluarga" ucap yesung buru-buru seraya meninggalkan kelas tersebut

"Tunggu yesung aku ikut" ucap kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari duduk nya

tapi... tring tring tanda bel masuk sudah tiba

Sial sudah masuk.. kyuhyun tidak bisa meninggalkan pelajaran terakhir karna memang ada ulangan penting hari ini

nanti saat pulang sekolah pasti kyuhyun akan tau apa yang terjadi pada yesung pikir nya

~Kim House~

"Eomma ada apa ini? kenapa semua barang-barang kita di keluarkan eoh?" tanya yesung yang kaget karna semua barang yang ada di rumah nya di keluarkan oleh pria-pria gagah berbaju hitam

"Sungie mianhae~ perusahaan appa mu bangkrut dan semua barang-barang ini di sita bank termasuk rumah ini juga" ucap Mrs Kim menerangkan sambil tertunduk sedih

"Ne sungie maafkan appa, appa sudah berusaha keras tapi hasil nya tetap jadi seperti ini" Ucap Mr Kim sedih

"Tapi appa janji appa masih akan mengurus dan membiayai kau dan eomma mu, setelah ini kita pindah rumah ke rumah yang lebih sederhana tidak apa-apa kan sungie?" ucap menyambung perkataan nya

"Ne appa sungie mengerti appa sudah berusaha keras untuk eomma dan sungie~ sungie tidak apa-apa qo sungie baik-baik saja akan semua ini" ucap yesung

"Baik lah sekarang kau naik ke mobil barang itu dengan eomma mu, kita akan segera pindah dari rumah ini" perintah kepada & Yesung

Walaupun terasa sangat berat meninggalkan rumah ini yang benar-benar mempunyai segudang kenangan indah terutama kenangan indah nya bersama kyuhyun tapi apa boleh buat takdir lah yang berbicara yesung tidak bisa membantah takdir yang sudah di takdir kan pada nya dan keluarga nya jadi apa boleh buat

Kini mobil yang Yesung, ,Mrs,Kim pun mulai menjauh dari rumah dulu nya setelah sebelum nya mereka pamit dulu ke keluarga cho tetangga terbaik mereka

"Hem apa yang terjadi pada yesung eoh? kenapa raut wajah nya sangat panik tadi" gumam kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah nya sehabis pulang sekolah

Tapi tunggu.. betapa kaget nya kyuhyun saat melewati rumah yesung yang sudah terlihat kosong dan ada tulisan besar "Rumah ini telah di sita" di depan nya

Kyuhyun pun segera melangkah kan kaki nya menuju rumah nya, buru-buru dia membuka pintu dan

"Eomma apa yang terjadi dengan rumah yesung" tanya kyuhyun yang sedikit panik kepada eomma nya tersebut

"Ah itu~ Appa nya yesung bangkrut jadi rumah mereka di sita dan terpaksa mereka pindah rumah" jawab menerangkan

"Yak eomma tapi bahkan yesung tidak sama sekali pamit padaku, lagian eomma kan bisa menyuruh nya untuk sementara tinggal di sini"

"Eomma sudah membujuk kim family untuk tinggal sementara di rumah ini tapi mereka bilang tidak mau merepotkan dan tetap ingin pindah rumah, memang nya kau pikir eomma tidak sedih? eomma juga sedih di tinggal kan oleh sahabat eomma sejak lama tapi apa boleh buat takdir lah yang menetukan, sudah lah eomma yakin kalau kau di takdir kan akan bertemu yesung lagi kau pasti akan bertemu lagi~ sekarang kau fokus saja kepada ujian akhir sekolah mu, rajin lah belajar kau harus lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan kyunie"

"Hah baik lah aku mengerti" ucap kyuhyun malas sambil melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar nya

Kyuhyun menidurkan diri nya di kasur empuk itu mata nya terus menerawang ke langit-langit kamar nya itu dia terus saja ber pikir apakah bisa dia bertemu yesung lagi? tapi tiba-tiba tringg lampu bohlam kecil muncul di atas kepala nya

"Kenapa aku tidak menelpon nya saja eoh" gumam kyuhyun sambil mengotak-atikan ponsel nya berusaha menghubungi yesung tapi setelah beberapa saat kemudian apa yang dia dapat kan? yups 'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif coba lah untuk menghubungi nya beberapa saat lagi' ya hanya itu lah jawaban dari ponsel nya saat kyu mencoba untuk menghubungi yesung

Sengaja~ yups sengaja yesung menonaktif kan ponsel nya dia tidak mau kalau kyuhyun sampai tau apa yang ia alami sekarang, saat dulu saja saat dia kaya raya orang-orang masih meledek kyuhyun gara-gara berteman dengan yesung apalagi sekarang saat dia sudah jatuh miskin orang-orang pasti akan tambah mencibir kyuhyun karna mau saja berteman dengan namja aneh dan miskin seperti nya, sudah cukup yups sudah cukup kyuhyun banyak berkorban dulu demi melindungi nya sekarang yesung ingin melihat kyuhyun bebas dari belenggu nya walaupun ini sangat berat tapi ia harus melakukan ini demi kebaikan kyuhyun

beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan seperti nya mereka berdua telah lulus sekolah

Kyuhyun melanjutkan sekolah nya ke perguruan tinggi dan sekarang yups dia adalah seorang penyanyi pendatang baru karna saat kyuhyub tampil di pentas perpisahan sekolah nya tak di sangka ada CEO perusahaan tempat menaungi para artis terkenal korea hadir di sana dan betapa terus kejut nya saat tuan berperedikat CEO itu mendengar suara kyuhyun saat bernyayi dia langsung suka kepada suara kyuhyun yang sangat merdu itu dan memutus kan untuk menjadikan kyuhyun sebagai artis nya

Oke cita-cita si tampan kyuhyun sudah tercapai tapi apa kabar dengan si manis yesung? apa kau pernah dengar cita-cita dia apa?

Sruk sruk sruk

terlihat pria manis tengah sibuk di sebuah cafe

Oh aku tau apakah dia pemilik cafe nya? tapi seperti nya bukan~ atau pelanggan yang datang ke cafe itu? kalau memang pelanggan terus untuk apa dia berjongok memegang lap pel sambil sibuk memaju mundur kan lap pel itu kesana kemari? Oke lah seperti nya dia karyawan di cafe ini yups yesung sedang berkerja di cafe ini dia berkerja untuk membantu kedua orang tua nya yang telah jatuh miskin sekarang

"Kau tau tidak kyuhyun penyanyi pendatang baru itu sangat tampan"

"suara ny juga sangat merdu ah aku meleleh mendengar nya"

kira-kira itu lah beberapa kata yang terucap dari mulut para pelanggan cafe itu seraya bergosip dengan yang lain nya

'Kyuhyun?Penyanyi? ah tidak mungkin pasti itu bukan kyuhyun yang ia kenal' pikir yesung

"Kya lihat lah itu kyuhyun~ hua sangat tampan" teriak histeris seorang pelanggan wanita seraya menunjuk sebuah TV LCD yang sengaja di pasang di atas dinding oleh pemilik cafe tersebut

Oh tidak yesung mulai lemas tanpa dia sadar dia telah menjatuh kan kain pel yang sedari tadi dia pegang itu, mata nya langsung membulat setelah melihat bahwa kyuhyun yang di maksud orang-orang itu adalah kyuhyun yang pernah dia kenal dulu

"Kyu~" Gumam yesung seraya terus mematung tanpa bergerak sedikit pun

.

.

.

~TBC~

Huaa makin gaje yah :'V maaf kalau bahasa nya makin aneh dan bikin pusing yang baca nya xD saya ini pemula jadi ya wajar saja :D tapi saya sudah berusaha menyajikan yang terbaik qo :D maaf aja yah kalau jelek xD bhaks

Next Or No?

Silent reader please lah hargai jari keriting author yang udah cape2 nulis nih ff -,-


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan

deelel :'V

"Oh iya aku dengar kyuhyun akan perform di Inkigayo besok~ ah aku harus datang untuk menonton nya besok" ucap salah seorang pelanggan tadi dengan heboh

Sebuah lengkungan manis tercipta dari wajah seorang namja manis yang masih tengah mematung itu~ yups itu arti nya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang dulu dia kenal dan sudah lama tak bertemu itu, yesung ingin menemui nya tidak peduli kyuhyun akan marah atau bahkan tidak mengingat nya saat nanti sudah bertemu, yesung sudah mempersiap kan diri untuk semua itu karna bagaimana pun ini kesalahan nya yang pergi tanpa pamit kepada kyuhyun dulu, setelah bertemu nanti yesung akan menjelaskan semua nya kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja dulu

'Kebetulan besok aku libur kerja~ aku akan menemui mu kyuhyun' ucap yesung dalam hati sambil melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah dapur

Ke esokan hari at inkigayo

Terdengar sangat riuh teriakan-teriakan para fans yang kebanyakan kaum wanita tersebut mereka biasa menyebut mereka 'Sparkyu' fansclub besar dari seorang penyanyi besar pendatang baru bernama kyuhyun itu

suara jeritan para wanita itu semakin gila saat tau sang idola akan segera melangkah kan kaki nya menaiki stage

Tapi tunggu sebentar~ seperti nya bukan hanya fans wanita deh yang hadir hari ini tapi seorang namja manis juga hadir di pojokan sambil membawa selembar banner dukungan nya untuk sang penyanyi (Kyuhyun)

Kini kyuhyun sedang menyanyikan lagu andalan nya di atas stage, mata nya menangkap sesosok namja manis yang pernah dia kenal, awal nya dia sangat kaget tapi seketika bibir nya menunjukan senyum nya karna senang dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang pernah ada di hidup nya dulu

Kyuhyun telah menyelesai kan nyanyian lagu nya yang di hadiahi tepuk tangan oleh penonton, buru-buru dia membalilan badan nya dan menuruni anak tangga untuk segera pergi ke belakang stage~ tapi tunggu.. seperti nya dia sedang membisik kan sesuatu kepada seorang staff yang kebetulan ada di sana

"Tolong lah ambil kan namja manis yang ada di pojokan yang tadi menyaksikan penampilan ku, bawa kan dia untuk ku ke sini" Titah Kyu kepada seorang staff yang langsung di setujui oleh sang staff itu

Tentu saja sang staff sangat gampang menemukan namja manis yang kyuhyun maksud karna penonton yang hadir hari ini adalah wanita semua dan yesung hanya satu-satu nya namja jadi sang staff langsung bisa menemukan keberadaan nya

"Ayo ikut dengan ku" ucap staff itu seraya menarik bahu yesung untuk ikut dengan nya

"Kya pak tapi aku benar-benar tidak membuat onar di sini sungguh aku hanya menonton saja tadi" ucap yesung ketakutan karna pikir nya staff itu akan mengusir yesung dari dalam studio

"Tapi tunggu... ini masih di dalam studio bukan di luar jadi apa yang akan di lakukan staff itu kepada ku" Ucap yesung dalam hati bertanya - tanya

Staff itu melepas kan cengkraman nya dari pundak yesung~ "Diam lah di sini, akan ada seseorang yang mau menemui mu" ucap sang staff seraya pergi meninggal kan tempat itu yang di yakini sebagai belakang stage

"Hello yesungie kita bertemu lagi" Ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat yesung kaget bukan main

"Nn-ne Kk-Kyunie~ Kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya yesung tergagap

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat~ apa kabar mu? Ah kata nya kau mau menjadi fans pertama ku tapi apa bukti nya? aish kau pembohong" Ucap kyuhyun seraya mempout kan bibir nya

Oh tidak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuat yesung tambah kaget, firasat nya melenceng semua~ yesung pikir kyuhyun akan marah pada nya dan atau bahkan tidak mengenal nya itu salah besar

"Kenapa kau diam apa kau sakit" tanya kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyang kan telapak tangan nya di depan wajah yesung yang sedang terdiam itu

"Ah tidak,, aku baik-baik saja" jawab yesung yang telah sadar dari lamunan nya

"Maaf yah aku tidak menepati janji ku~ tapi mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi fans terbaik mu, aku akan selalu hadir di saat kau ada perform" sambung yesung seraya tersenyum

"Benarkah? kau harus berjanji pada lu sungie~ "

Sejak saat itu lah kedua nya mulai dekat kembali, sesuai dengan perkataan nya~ yesung selalu datang untuk mendukung dan membawakan makanan masakan nya untuk kyuhyun atau datang untuk sekedar mengobrol dan ber canda gurau di belakang stage~ bahkan kyuhyun sudah tau tempat biasa yesung menyaksikan penampilan nya yaitu di pojokan, kyuhyun sering melempar senyum ke arah yesung di sela-sela menyanyi nya

Kyuhyun pun sudah tau banyak tentang keadaan keluarga yesung dan apa dan di mana pekerjaan yesung sekarang setelah namja manis itu menjelas kan dan banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan nya yang sekarang kepada kyuhyun

Di pagi yang secerah ini namja manis itu sudah di sibukan dengan pekerjaan seperti biasa nya di sebuah cafe

tidak henti nya bibir manis nya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kyuhyun seraya tersenyum kecil di sela-sela pekerjaan nya~ seperti nya dia sangat bahagia sekarang

"Ah kyuhyun itu sangat tampan~ aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan nya, mengobrol, dan tersenyum bersama~ sedangkan kalau itu terjadi aku akan koprol di sini sekarang juga" ucap salah seorang pelanggan wanita yang tengah bergosip dengan teman-teman nya

Yesung yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum kecil apa yang orang-orang harapkan malah sudah terjadi padannya~ dia sering sekali datang menemui kyuhyun mengobrol dan tertawa bersama~ seandai nya saja dia adalah seseorang yang sombong pasti dia akan menceritakan semu nya kepada orang-orang tapi sayang yesung bukan orang yang seperti itu jadi mending dia bungkam saja

"Tapi lihat lah apa itu? berita kyuhyun datting?" Ucap seorang pelanggan wanita lain kaget saat seorang reporter telah membaca kan sebuah berita datting dari seorang penyanyi pendatang baru tersebut

Yesung langsung membatu mendengar nya, pikir nya ini sangat tidak mungkin~ tidak mungkin kyuhyun datting secepat ini tapi apa daya ia benar-benar melihat kyuhyun dan seorang wanita di layar TV LCD yang terpasang di dinding cafe tersebut

Mata nya memanas, hati nya sangat sakit sekali, buru-buru dia melangkah kan kaki nya menuju dapur saat ia rasa sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi liquid bening nya untuk tidak jatuh

Oke sekarang yesung sedang menguat kan hati nya, ia berusaha membuat pikiran nya untuk tetap possitive thinking, ia akan menanyakan kebenaran nya kepada kyuhyun setelah pulang berkerja nanti

Waktu pulang berkerja sudah tiba~ yesung sudah tau jadwal kyuhyun hari ini di mana (ingat dia kan telah menjadi fans nya kyuhyun jadi tentu saja dia tau semua info tentang kyuhyun dari internet) dengan cepat yesung melangkah kan kaki nya menuju tempat di mana kyuhyun perfome sekarang

~At backstage~

"Kyu ada seseorang yang menunggu mu" Ucap seorang staff kepada kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesai kan perfome nya tersebut

"Siap...aaa yesung~" ucap kyuhyun setelah mendapat kan sesosok namja manis yang kini telah terduduk di sofa, tentu saja kyuhyun kaget karna biasa nya yesung tidak akan masuk ke ruangan nya jika belum di suruh kyuhyun untuk datang ke ruangan nya tapi sekarang...

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri yesung yang masih terduduk sambil menampakan wajah dingin nya

"Ada apa yesung?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"Apa benar kau datting" tanya yesung sangat dingin

"Ah itu.. iya hehe kenapa memang nya" jawab kyuyhyun sedikit cengengesan seakan tidak peka dengan ke adaan yang yesung tunjukan

"Waeyo?" ucap yesung seraya berdiri dari duduk nya

"Kenapa?ada apa memang nya?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung

"Waktu kecil kau sudah berjanji pada ku akan menikah dengan ku tapi apa nyata nya sekarang kau malah datting dengan orang lain!" Ucap yesung kesal

"Haha aigoo sungie~ itu kan waktu kecil.. itu tidak lebih sebagai bualan seorang anak kecil yang tidak ada arti nya.. sekarang kau sudah dewasa jadi berhenti lah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu"

Jlebb seperti tertimpa sebuah batu besar sungguh hati yesung sangat sakit sekarang~ namja yang selalu ia harapkan dari kecil ternyata tidak seperti ia harap kan

Tidak tahu kah cho kyuhyun aku sangat senang saat kau berkata ingin menikah dengan ku saat kita sudah besar? aku selalu ingin segera menjadi orang dewasa menikah dan hidup bahagia selama nya dengan mu tapi apa yang kau kata kan tadi? itu hanya sebuah bualan anak kecil yang tidak ada arti nya eoh? kau sangat jahat Cho Kyuhyun aku membenci mu

Yesung melangkah kan kaki nya dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu~ hati nya sangat kacau, harapan indah dengan seorang namja pujaan pun nya kini sudah hilang

.

.

.

Hanya tertidur dan tertidur~ yups namja manis itu hanya tertidur saja di kamar nya, tidak banyak hal yang ia lakukan karna keadaan hati nya sangat buruk saat ini

Ms Kim tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyimpan bubur dan susu hangat buatan nya di atas nakas yang ada di kamar yesung, ia sudah tau sifat yesung yang selalu mengurung diri di dalam kamar nya saat ada masalah, sudah 5 hari lama nya kerjaan nya hanya seperti itu~ berangkat kerja dan setelah pulang menurung diri lagi di kamar nya

.

~At MusicBank~

Kyuhyun sedang menyanyi kan sebuah lagu di atas panggung tapi serasa ada yang kurang karna dia tidak menemukan sesosok namja manis yang akan berteriak-teriak di pojokan untuk mendukung nya

Setelah selesai bernyayi kyuhyun langsun turun stage dan bertanya kepada staff

"Apakah kau melihat namja manis yang sering mendukung ku" tanya kyuhyun kepada staff itu

"Ah namja manis yang bernama yesung itu? akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat nya" jawab staff tersebut

Benar sekali akhir-akhir ini yesung memang tidak hadir untuk mendukung nya~ 'apakah kata-kata nya waktu itusalah' pikir kyuhyun

Ini adalah hari ke 7 setelah kejadian itu dan yesung sedang berkerja sekarang ya walaupun dengan raut wajah yang menyedih kan tapi yesung masih tetap berkerja sekarang

"Apa kyuhyun terkena skandal menghamili wanita yang 1 minggu yang lalu menjadi pacar nya" teriak histeris seorang pelanggan wanita yang lagi-lagi menunjuk sebuah TV LCD yang terpajang di dinding

Tidak ini tidak mungkin~ Oh tuhan apalagi ini? luka nya yang seminggu yang lalu saja belum sembuh lalu apa ini sekarang? Belum sembuh luka yang dulu kini luka baru tercipta kembali~ sungguh malang sekali nasib namja manis yang satu ini

~1 jam sebelum kejadian itu~

"Hey kenapa kau memanggil semua wartawan ke sini? ada apa?" tanya manager kyuhyun ke seorang wanita yang di duga pacar kyuhyun yang baru 1 minggu resmi menjadi pacar nya tersebut

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku kata kan kepada mereka semua" Ucap sang wanita tersebut sambil melangkah kan kaki nya menuju sebuah meja kecil di depan gedung yang di duga tempat conference pers yang ia adakan

sang manager hanya bisa diam kebingungan melihat apa yang di lakukan sang wanita tersebut

"Oke aku akan berbicara sesuatu yang penting di sini" ucap wanita tersebut sambil duduk di kursi

Dan dengan sibuk semua wartawan menjepret kan kamera nya dan ribut menanyakan sesuatu kepada wanita itu

Yups karna sebelum nya wanita itu sudah memberitahukan kepada para wartawan kalau diri nya akan memberikan sebuah berita penting tentang kyuhyun dan tentu saja para wartawan berbondong-bondong datang karna apapun berita tentang kyuhyun pasti selalu akan menjadi Top News selama berbulan-bulan lama nya

"Aku akan mengatakan kalau aku telah hamil oleh Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap wanita tersebut seraya memperlihat kan sebuah photo kyuhyun yang telah toples dan diri nya yang ada di atas ranjang yang hanya di tutupi sehelai selimut, sebuah bukti yang cukup kuat yang di berikan wanita tersebut untuk meyakin kan semua orang kalau apa yang ia katakan itu adalah benar

Seketika berita itu tersebar di mana-mana dan menjadi Top News dan sampai terdengar di telinga namja manis itu

-Flash back-

"Chagi~ bagaimana ini aku sudah mengandung anak mu" ucap wanita itu kepada seorang pria

"Hah tidak mungkin ini tidak mungkin~ ku mohon kau jangan bercanda seperti ini" Ucap sang pria itu

"Anieo~ aku tidak bercanda.. aku ber sungguh-sungguh"

"Gugur kan anak itu~ kau tau kan aku hanya seorang staff yang gaji nya gak seberapa, aku tidak punya biaya untuk membiayai persalinan anak itu" Ucap sang pria dingin

"Tidak mau~ bagaimana pun ini anak ku, darah daging ku, aku tidak mau membunuh anak ku sendiri" Ucap wanita itu seraya menunduk"

"Oh ya kau kan salah satu staff yang mengurusi artis baru itu yang nama nya kyuhyun itu kan? mamfaat kan lah dia dan pura-pura kau mencintai nya dan ingin menjadi kekasih nya setelah satu minggu kemudian baru lah kau mengaku kau telah hamil anak nya dia dengan seperti itu bocah ingusan itu pasti akan menyerah kan uang banyak pada mu.. soal menjebak nya nanti aku yang akan merencana kan nya" Ucap sang pria menjelaskan rencana busuk nya yang langsung di setujui oleh sang wanita tersebut

..Beberapa hari kemudian..

Yups Kyuhyun telah sukses menggelar konser solo nya yang di hadiri oleh puluhan ribu penonton, cukup membanggakan mengingat dia adalah penyanyi pendatang baru

dan sekarang ia tengah minum-minum di sebuah hotel dengan manager dan para staff

dan jangan lupakan pria dan wanita yang telah merencana kan sesuatu yang buruk juga ada di sana karna ternyata mereka berdua termasuk ke dalam staff khusus kyuhyun

Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dan hanya tersisa kyuhyun dan manager nya dan jangan lupa juga pria dan wanita itu juga masih ada ternyata

"Seperti nya kyuhyun terlalu banyak minum jadi dia mabuk parah dan aku pasti tidak bisa membopong nya karna aku juga mabuk" ucap sang manager kepada pria itu

"Tenang saja~ aku yang akan membopong nya untuk masuk ke kamar nya" ucap pria itu kepada manager kyuhyun yang langsung di setujui oleh sang manager

Kyuhyun di bopoh oleh pria itu menuju kamar nya dan tak lupa wanita itu pun mengikuti di belakang nya

"brukk" kyuhyun di tidur kan di atas ranjang oleh pria itu

Lalu tanpa di sangka pria itu membuka kaos kyuhyun yang langsung membuat kaget wanita yang sedari tadi mengikuti nya

"Tidur lah di samping nya" titah pria itu kepada sang wanita

Wanita itu hanya menuruti apa yang pria itu kata kan

"Jepreet" suara jepretan kamera yang memphoto dua orang yang sedang tertidur di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi rapat badan wanita itu dan sedikit terbuka di bagian kyuhyun yang menampakan dada bidang putih nya seakan mereka telah melakukan 'itu' padahal ini sebuah jebakan yang telah dua orang itu perbuat

-Flash back end-

"Kyuhyun ayo cepat lah pergi dari sini" ucap manager saat melihat kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari acara perfome nya

"Itu bukan salah ku hyung~ kau percaya aku" Ucap kyuhyun

yups kyuhyun memang sudah tau akan berita ini karna sedari tadi apa yang orang bahas adalah tentang diri nya yabg di duga menghamili pacar nya yang baru 1 minggu itu

"Aku tau kau bukan orang seperti itu kyu~ tapi keadaan nya sekarang genting.. aku yakut akan keselamatan mu kyu~ kau ingat kan sesaeng fans mu itu? kau mengungsi lah untuk sementara waktu ke tempat aman~ kalau kau memang di jebak oleh seseorang aku lah yang akan mencari tau nya nanti setelah semua nya telah terungkap maka kau bisa kembali lagi ke sini, ambil lah itu koper mu, aku sudah menyiap kan nya tadi barang-barang mu dan juga pakaian mu" ucap sang manager seraya menujuk koper yang telah ia siap kan untuk kyuhyun

Kyuhyun segera menyambar koper itu dan pergi keluar untuk menaiki mobil nya~ bagaimana pun juga semua yang di katakan manager nya adalah benar dia harus mengungsi ke tempat yang aman untuk sementara waktu tapi dia bingung dia tidak mungkin pergi seorang diri nanti siapa yang mengurus nya? ingat kan kalau tuan cho ini adalah anak manja yang tidak terlalu bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga

Cekit~ tiba-tiba kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem dan memarkirkan mobil nya di depan sebuah cafe~ dia teringat seseorang dan orang itu bisa dia andal kan pikir nya

Ssrrt kyuhyun menarik tangan namja manis itu dari dalam cafe dan membawa nya ke sebuah gang kecil tepat di samping bangunan cafe tersebut

Yesung yang awal nya kaget hanya bisa menunduk ketika tau siapa orang yang menarik nya itu~ yups kyuhyun orang yang telah membuat hati nya hancur berkeping-keping

"Mau apa kau ke sini" ucap si manis begitu dingin dan mengebas kan tangan nya yang di cengkram kuat oleh kyuhyun sampai cengkraman tangan kyuhyun terlepas

"Dengar kan aku sungie kau percaya aku atau percaya rumor?" ucap kyuhyun seraya memegang bahu yesung dan tangan satu nya lagi meraih tangan yesung untuk di letakan di dada nya

Yesung memandangi obsidian kyuhyun dalam

"Aaku percaya...

.

.

.

~TBC~

Maaf yah kalau masih ada kata2 yang kurang baku~

makasih untuk review nya~ review kalian penyemangat ku untuk melanjut kan ff ini xD wkwk


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan deelel :'V

.

.

.

"Aaku percaya... pada mu kyu" ucap yesung seraya menunduk

Yups bukan kah yesung telah mengenal kyuhyun sejak lama? jadi tentu saja yesung tau dengan jelas di saat kyuhyun sedang berbohong atau tidak hanya dengan cara menatap mata nya saja yesung sudah tau akan hal itu

"Kalau kau percaya pada ku ikut lah dengan ku" ucap kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan yesung dan memasukan nya ke dalam mobil nya

Di dalam mobil yesung masih kebingungan sebenar nya apa yang akan di lakukan kyuhyun pada nya

"Kyu kau akan membawa ku kemana" tanya yesung yang masih kebingungan

"Ke suatu tempat dan temani lah aku di sana" jawab kyuhyun seraya terus fokus mengemudikan mobil nya

"Tapi pekerjaan ku, keluarga ku bagaimana? pasti mereka akan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menghilang dengan tiba-tiba" ucap yesung sedikit khawatir

"Tenang lah manager ku yang akan mengurus semua nya~ jadi kau tenang lah.. yah"

"Tapi kyu.."

"Yesung ku mohon tolong lah aku~ aku hanya punya kamu seorang sekarang jadi ku mohon tolong lah aku" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat memelas

Oke yesung tidak tega melihat nya apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang dia cintai~ ya mulai sekarang yesung akan menolong nya karna yesung percaya kepada kyuhyun kalau ini bukan lah keslahan yang kyuhyun perbuat

Sudah beberapa jam perjalanan tapi masih belum sampai juga di karna kan macet di sana-sini~ yah tempat nya memang tidak terlalu jauh hanya membutuh kan waktu ½ jam saja kalau sedang tidak macet tapi karna sekarang macet jadi mengahabis kan banyak waktu

Tuk..tuk..tuk..

Tendengar suara dari benturan kecil kepala yesung dengan kaca mobil~ seperti nya si manis sedang tertidur sekarang.. kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihat nya~ sumpah namja yang ada di hadapan nya sangat begitu polos sekali

untung sekarang sedang macet jadi kyuhyun bisa leluasa mendongakan badan nya ke kursi belakang untuk mengambil bantal kecil dan di letakan nya bantal kecil itu di antara kepala yesung dan kaca mobil tanpa mengganggu sedikit pun yang sedang tidur itu

.

.

"Hah akhir nya sampai juga" ucap kyuhyun yang keluar dari dalam mobil sambil merentang kan tangan nya ke atas pertanda seperti dia sudah bebas dari masalah-masalah yang menimpa nya akhir-akhir ini

Tap..tap..tap..

Seorang maid pun keluar dari rumah yang di duga milik keluarga cho itu~ yups rumah besar yang ada di dekat pantai ini memang milik keluarga cho yang akan di kunjungi ketika keluarga cho belibur saja dan selama ini maid ini lah yang menjaga rumah keluarga cho ketika tidak di kunjungi keluarga cho

"Tuan kau sudah sampai" tanya maid itu yang sebelum nya sudah tau kalau kyuhyun akan tinggal di rumah ini

"iya bibi~ terima kasih sudah menjaga rumah ini" ucap kyuhyun seraya tersenyum

"Ini kunci rumah nya~ bibi sudah memberes kan semua ruangan rumah nya" ucap sang maid dan akhir nya berpamitan untuk pergi kepada kyuhyun

"Baik lah aku capek, aku ingin segera ber istirahat" ucap kyuhyun ntah kepada siapa dan mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju pintu tapi langkah nya tiba-tiba terhenti

"Sebentar seperti nya ada yang aku lupa kan" lirih kyuhyun "Astaga~ yesung... kenapa aku sampai lupa seperti ini" sambung kyuhyun sambil menepuk jidat nya

Kyuhyun segera melangkah kan kaki nya lagi mendekati mobil nya dan 'Ceklek' saat pintu mobil nya di buka kepala namja manis itu langsung terjatuh ke bagian dada kyuhyun, ingat tidak si manis ini tidur dengan posisi kepala yang menyender ke pintu mobil jadi tentu saja pas di buka kepala nya langsung terjatuh ke bagian dada kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri itu

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak saat melihat wajah damai yesung yang masih tertidur di dada nya tersebut~ ternyata wajah nya saat tertidur sangat manis sekali sampai beribu kali lipat, kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum tapi segera dia menggeleng kan kepala nya kuat~ tidak dia tidak mungkin tertarik kepada yesung, yesung kan sahabat mya sedari kecil

Kyuhyun buru-buru menggendong tubuh yesung dan memasuki rumah besar itu, di baring kan nya yesung di kasur empuk yang ada di kamar tamu rumah tersebut

"Maaf kan aku yesungie yang telah menyeret mu masuk ke dalam masalah ku" Ucap kyu lirih sambil meninggalkan kamar itu

citt citt

Terdengar suara nyanyian burung dengan merdu nya menari-nari di telinga namja manis itu

"Eung~~" leguhan sang namja manis yang telah terbangun dari tidur nya

Yups saat mereka sampai di rumah ini hari memang sudah sore jadi pantas saja jika sekarang sudah pagi saja

"Di mana aku?" seketika mata nya membulat saat tau ruangan ini begitu asing bagi nya

"Oh iya kemarin kyuhyun mengajak ku ke suatu tempat~ mungkin ini tempat nya" ucap yesung menerawang

bug bug bug

Yesung menuruni anak tangga dan terlihat lah namja tampan itu sedang sibuk dengan masakan nya di dapur ya walaupun kyuhyun tidak bisa masak tapi untuk sekedar membuat ramen dia bisa ya walaupun harus belajar dulu karna sebelum nya ramen buatan nya di juluki sungai han karna air nya terlalu banyak tapi itu kan dulu sekarang sudah tidak

"Sungie kau sudah bangun?" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat yesung tengah mematung di depan tangga

"Ah N..ne.. Kyunie" jawab yesung gugup sambil menundukan wajah nya malu

"Kajja kemari lah~ aku sudah membuat kan ramen untuk mu"

Yesung pun hanya menurut saja, duduk di bangku depan kyuhyun masih dengan wajah tertunduk nya

"Oke mungkin kau masih bingung jadi seperti ini~ imi adalah rumah keluarga ku dan manager hyung menyuruh ku untuk mengungsi dulu ke tempat aman sementara manager hyung akan menyelidiki kasus ini karna terdapat sesuatu yang janggal di sini~ aku kan baru 1 minggu berpacaran dengan nya jadi mana mungkin dia hamil oleh ku~ menyentuh badan nya saja aku tidak pernah" ucap kyuhyun menjelas kan semua nya

seketika mata yesung membulat dan menatap kyuhyun miris~ tidak di sangka ada orang sejahat ini yang menjebak namja yang sangat ia cintai itu~ yups mulai dari sekarang yesung bersumpah akan membantu menyelesai kan kasus yang sedang membelit namja tercinta nya tersebut~ bibir nya mulai menunjukan senyuman~ ya sekarang dia benar-benar percaya dengan kyuhyun.. karna pasti kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini

Sarapan mereka pun telah selesai dan di lanjutan dengan acara yesung yang mengajar kan beberapa perkerjaan rumah tangga kepada kyuhyun dan memberes kan rumah juga

Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang

"Kyuhyun aku harus berkerja" Ucap yesung kepada kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut

"Tidak yesung~ kau harus tetap di sini dengan ku" Ucap kyuhyun tegas

"Anieo Kyu~ ku mohon aku ingin berkerja.. aku akan naik bis dari sini dan kembali pulang ke sini untuk menemani mu"

"Benarkah kau akan kembali lagi ke sini" Ucap kyuhyun menegas kan

"Iya aku pasti akan kembali ke sini" ucap yesung meyakin kan seraya tersenyum manis

"Baik lah kalau itu mau mu" Ucap kyuhyun yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh yesung

Dengan cepat yesung melangkah kan kaki nya menuju halte bis kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah itu~ setelah duduk manis di dalam bis yesung pun mengambil ponsel nya.. di lihat lagi oleh nya photo yang menjadi skandal kyuhyun itu "Seperti nya aku tau tempat ini di hotel mana~ nanti setelah selesai berkerja aku akan ke sana" ucap yesung dalam hati

Sesampai nya yesung pun segera berkerja~ dia tidak ingin terlalu mebuang waktu dengan sia-sia dan setelah pulang kerja dia pun buru-buru ke hotel yang ia yakini sebagai tempat kyuhyun dan wanita tersebut yang saat di photo itu berada

Ting

Suara pintu lift terbuka yang menampil kan ruangan-ruangan dengan warna cat coklat muda itu~ yups persis sama seperti warna cat ruangan yang ada di photo tersebut

Dan tiba-tiba langkah yesung terhenti saat melihat wanita dengan wajah yang sama seperti di dalam photo tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar

Yesung pun segera bersembunyi di balik tembok dan setelah wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar buru-buru yesung melangkah kan kaki nya mendekati kamar yang di masuki wanita itu

Dan betapa kaget nya yesung saat di dalam kamar itu terdengar suara pria, yesung dengan cepat mengambil handphone nya untuk merekam percakapan dua manusia berbeda jenis di dalam kamar itu

"Chagi kau sangat pintar dalam menjalan kan rencana, bocah ingusan itu langsung percaya pada mu dan semua orang juga dapat kau bodohi.. haha" Ucap pria itu yang lumayan bisa di dengar dari luar tersebut

"Tentu saja~ aku kan pintar jadi bisa dengan mudah menjebak artis kampung seperti cho kyuhyun itu" kini sang wanita lah yang berucap

Deg.. ternyata benar~ dia lah orang yang menjebak kyuhyun.. dengan cepat yesung me 'Stop' kan rakaman nya dan dengan cepat melangkah kan kaki nya keluar hotel tersebut

'Apa sudah malam' Gumam sang namja manis tersebut saat melihat langit sudah gelap

Ternyata berputar-putar menelusuri hotel tadi telah menguras banyak waktu nya

Waktu menujukan jam setengah dua belas malam sekarang dan dengan cepat yesung melangkah kan kaki nya menuju halte bis~ untung saja masih ada bis terakhir sekarang jadi dia masih bisa pulang

.

.

.

"Sungie~ kau kemana eoh.. hoamm.. kata nya kau akan pulang lagi ke sini.. hoamm.." Ucap pria tampan itu ntah kepada siapa dan sesekali menguap

Kini namja tampan itu tengah terduduk di ruang tamu dengan kepala yang ia tidur kan di atas meja pendek di hadapan nya..

Sesekali mata nya tertutup lalu tidak lama kemudian terbuka lagi mengingat dia sedang menunggu seseorang jadi tidak ingin tidur sekarang

Tapi 5 menit kemudian mata nya benar-benar terpejam~ sungguh namja tampan itu sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk nya

"Lampu rumah masih menyala" ucap namja manis itu saat melihat lampu rumah kyuhyun yang masih menyala

"Apa dia belum tidur? apa dia menunggu ku pulang?" ucap yesung menebak-nebak

"Ah anieo anieo.. dia tidak mungkin menunggu ku~ memang nya aku siapa? lagian dia tidak mencintai ku jadi pasti dia tidak peduli pada ku" ucap yesung yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri

"Ceklek" Suara pintu terbuka, yesung langsung memandang sekeliling ruangan rumah tersebut dan yups tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Sudah ku bilang kan yesung~ dia tidak akan menunggu mu.. aigoo kau begitu nar...sis" Ucap yesung yang akhir nya kaget karna menemukan kyuhyun tertidur di ruang tamu

"Apakah benar dia menunggu ku?" Ucap yesung dengan wajah bertanya-tanya nya

"Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan dia jadi tentu saja dia menunggu ku~ memang nya menunggu siapa lagi" ucap yesung meyakinkan diri nya dan tersenyum merona

Seseorang tolong lah bangun kan kyuhyun yang sedang tidur agar bisa melihat pipi chubby yesung yang tengah memerah dan sangat menggemaskan itu

Yesung dengan cepat berlari ke kamar kyuhyun untuk mengambil selimut dan buru-buru dia turun lagi ke lantai bawah untuk menyelimuti badan kyuhyun yang masih tertidur itu

"Maaf kyu~ sudah membuat mu menunggu, dan maaf juga aku tidak bisa memidahkan mu ke kamar karna badan ku kecil jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengangkat mu~ Gomawo Kyunie Saranghae~" Ucap yesung malu-malu sambil mengecup singkat kening kyuhyun dan langsung melesat ke kamar nya yang ada di lantai atas

sungguh jika dia sedang ada di hutan sekarang~ ingin rasa nya ia berteriak sekencang-kencang nya karna bahagia~ tapi sayang ini di rumah kyuhyun, jadi kalau dia berteriak dengan kencang di malam hari seperti ini pasti orang-orang akan menganggap nya gila jadi mending tidak usah saja

.

.

.

~TBC~

Huaa.. makin gaje yah :'V maaf kalau cerita nya sangat ekpress karna ide di otak saya cuma segitu xD bhaks

Di tunggu review kalian^^

Ayo ayo review yang banyak biar aku nya semangat buat nulis chapter selanjut nya nanti :D kkk~

Silent reader I see you :3


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan

deelel :'V

.

.

.

.

"Eung" leguhan si namja tampan yang telah terbangun dari tidur nya itu, saat mendongakan kepala nya mata nya langsung menangkap sesosok namja manis yang sibuk dengan masakan nya di dapur

"Yesungie~ kau pulang" ucap namja tampan itu sedikit kaget, karna dia pikir yesung tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini tapi dugaan nya salah

"Ne kyunie~ kajja makan" ucap yesung seraya menyimpan masakan nya yang sudah siap di atas meja makan

Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan menghampiri meja makan tersebut

"Wah ini masakan kesukaan kita~ dari mana kau tau cara membuat nya"tanya kyuhyun seraya menghirup aroma masakan yesung

"Ah itu~aku belajar dari eomma mu dulu" Menundukan kepala nya sedikit malu-malu

"Ah pasti ini enak sekali" Ucap kyuhyun seraya mulai memakan makanan buatan yesung itu

Oh seseorang ku mohon ingat kan kyuhyun kalau dia belum mencuci muka nya setelah bangun tidur~ pasti bekas iler nya masih menempel..jorok sekali -,-

"Oh iya~ kenapa semalam kau pulang sangat larut malam yesungie?" Tanya kyu seraya terus memakan makanan nya

"Ah itu~ aku ada lembur semalam..bos ku tiba-tiba menyuruh ku untuk lembur" jawab yesung berbohong, padahal kemarin yesung menghabis kan waktu nya setelah pulang bekerja untuk menyelidiki kasus kyuhyun

"Ah lain kali hubungi aku kalau mau pulang terlambat ne? Semalam aku menunggu mu sampai ketiduran"

'Deg~ yak perasaan macam apa ini.. yesung jangan terlalu ke pedean dia menunggu mu itu hanya takut kalau aku tidak kembali ke rumah ini dan dia tidak akan ada teman~ hanya itu tidak lebih' ucap yesung dalam hati berusaha menepis semua perasaan nya

"Anieo~ kalau aku pulang terlambat jangan tunggu aku, apalagi sampai ketiduran di ruang tamu seperti semalam tadi" ucap yesung datar

"Waeyo? Ah yasudah aku tidak akan menunggu mu pulang lagi"

"Ah ne~ kajja kita ke pasar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah ini.. persediaan makanan kita seperti nya sudah menipis, lagian kau kerja siang kan?" ucap kyuhyun seraya serius menatap yesung

"Ah N-ne kajja" ucap yesung sedikit gugup

Oh tidak rasa gugup ini selalu datang pada nya jika posisi kyuhyun dan diri nya sangat dekat seperti ini

"Kajja~" kyuhyun mulai melangkah kan kaki nya keluar rumah dan di ikuti oleh yesung

Yups letak pasar nya memang tidak terlalu jauh~ dengan hanya berjalan kaki saja sudah bisa sampai

Menelusuri jalan aspal yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh kendaraan yang di samping nya terdapat sebuah pantai itu~ bukan kah sangat indah pemandangan di sini? Dengan angin sepoy-sepoy yang menerpa lembut kedua nya~ sungguh tempat ini sangat indah sekali..

Tidak terasa akhir nya mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kyuhyun tadi~

.

.

"Ahjussi aku membeli bayam ini 3 ikat yah" ucap yesung seraya mengangkat 3 ikat bayam

"Ah anieo anieo.. kenapa kau membeli bayam sebanyak itu eoh~ beli saja satu.. ahjussi kita membeli nya hanya satu" ucap kyuhyun seraya menjentikan satu jari telunjuk nya kepada ahjussi itu

"Ah wae~~ sayur bagus untuk kesehatan kyunie~ lebih banyak makan sayur akan semakin sehat~ jadi kita akan membeli 3.. ahjussi kita membeli bayam nya 3 ikat" ucap yesung seraya menjentikan tiga jari nya kepada ahjussi pedagang itu

"Anieo kita beli satu~ aku kan tidak suka sayur" ucap kyuhyun ngotot

"Tidak~ Kita beli tiga.. kau harus banyak makan sayur kyunie~" ucap yesung tidak kalah ngotot

"Satu"

"Tiga"

"Satu"

"Tiga"

"Satu"

"Tiga"

"YAK SEBENAR NYA KALIAN MAU MEMBELI BERAPA?" Suara ahjussi itu menggelegar penuh amarah saat setelah melihat keributan dua orang di depan nya yang dia tatap secara bergantian tersebut

"Hehe mian ahjussi kita beli..." kata-kata yesung menggantung karna melirik ke arah kyuhyun sejenak

"Oke lah supaya adil kita membeli nya dua saja" Ucap kyuhyun lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar yesung, seperti nya setan ini sedang takut akan amarah yang di keluar kan ahjussi yang sangat menyeram kan tersebut

"Baik lah~ahjussi kita membeli nya 2 ikat saja" Ucap yesung yang sedikit ketakutan~memberikan uang nya dan mengambil bayam itu dengan cepat dan secepat kilat mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu sebelum amarah ahjussi itu kembali meledak

"Daging~ sekarang kita harus membeli daging" ucap kyuhyun seraya mengerah kan seluruh pandangan nya ke sekeliling mencari di mana stand pedagang daging berada

"Di sana.." Tunjuk kyuhyun setelah menemukan di mana stand pedagang daging berada

"Kita harus membeli daging yang banyak" tangan kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih banyak daging yang telah terbungkus styrofoam dan plastik itu

"Ah anieo anieo.. beli daging secukup nya saja jangan terlalu banyak~ itu tidak baik" Ucap yesung seraya merampas daging yang ada di genggaman kyuhyun dan menaruh nya kembali

"Ah wae? Sungie aku ingin makan banyak daging" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas nya

"Anieo kyu itu tidak baik~"Kesal yesung yang menaruh kedua tangan di depan dada dan mem pout kan bibir nya

"Tapi sungie.."

"Yak pantas saja kau segemuk ini~ aish terlalu banyak makan makanan yang tidak sehat,lihat lah lemak mu yang di sini dan di sini juga.." omel yesung seraya menunjuk-nunjuk bagian perut dan dada kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuk mungil nya

Tentu saja di bagian itu kan memang yang paling montok apalagi di bagian 'ekhem' butt nya~ kenapa tidak sekalian saja yesung sentuh bagian itu tadi xD

Oke~ kyuhyun memang selalu kalah kalau sudah menyangkut soal ke cerewetan yesung~ dari pada dia di ceramahi di sini mending kyuhyun mengalah saja dengan terpaksa membeli daging secukup nya sesuai perintah yesung

Kini kedua orang itu sudah menyelesai kan acara belanja nya setelah sedari tadi mereka dengan sibuk nya berkeliling pasar membeli keperluan yang mereka butuh kan

Pulang dengan dua kantung tas plastik besar di tangan kyuhyun dan yesung hanya dengan tangan hampa, bukan nya yesung tidak mau membantu membawa kan nya tapi tuan cho itu yang memaksa ingin membawa barang belanjaan nya itu sendiri bertujuan tidak mau melihat yesung kerepotan

Pulang dengan menelusuri jalan yang sama seperti saat berangkat tadi, kondisi jalan yang sedikit sepi dan tiupan angin yang sangat menyejukan tapi tiba-tiba..

Byussh

Angin yang sedikit kencang meniup kan beberapa butir debu ke arah mereka, kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung dengan sigap menutup mata nya dengan telapak tangan nya setelah sebelum nya dia meletak kan dulu dengan reflek belanjaan nya di bawah

"Aww.. yak appo appo" jerit namja manis itu mengucek mata nya dengan kedua tangan nya

Seperti nya namja manis itu tidak sadar jika tadi akan ada debu yang menghampiri mereka

"Yak yak jangan di kucek nanti mata mu merah" ucap kyuhyun seraya memegang kedua tangan yesung mencegah nya untuk mengucek mata nya lagi

"Tapi mata ku perih kyu" jerit yesung lagi dengan mata nya yang masih terpejam sambil sedikit melompat-lompat karna keperihan (?)

"Tenang lah~ aku akan meniup mata mu" kyuhyun pun sedikit membuka mata yesung dengan jari nya seraya menghembus kan tiupan lembut ke arah mata yesung

'Fuhh.. fuhh' nafas dengan aroma mint itu menerpa lembut ke arah mata yesung~ yang akhir nya membuat yesung bisa membuka mata nya lagi secara perlahan

Di tatap nya onyx kyuhyun dalam-dalam~ begitu pun kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip sedikit pun menatap onyx yesung dalam-dalam

Deg deg perasaan ini datang lagi~ ntah lah setiap posisi diri nya sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun~ perasaan ini pasti akan muncul

"Kau tidak apa-apa" Ucap kyuhyun yang masih dengan serius memandangi dalam onyx yesung

"Ah tidak apa-apa" jawab yesung sedikit kaget yang tersadar dari lamunan nya menatapi kyuhyun, yesung dengan cepat membalikan badan bertujuan untuk menjauh melangkah kan kaki nya dari hadapan kyuhyun

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Ssrrtt

Tangan kyuhyun menggenggam tangan yesung sedikit menarik nya membuat sang empu nya tangan mau tidak mau membalikan badan nya lagi menghadap kyuhyun dan segera lah di peluk nya badan namja mungil itu

Deg deg deg.. detak jantung nya semakin kencang tatkala tubuh nya menempel kuat dengan tubuh kyuhyun~ perasaan ini muncul lagi

'Kyuhyun.. ini apa lagi heum? Apa..apakah kau mulai mencintai ku' yesung menebak-nebak dalam hati nya dengan posisi tubuh yang masih menempel kuat dengan kyuhyun, dirinya akan sangat senang sekali jika kyuhyun mulai membuka hati untuk nya~ tapi tiba-tiba suara kyuhyun menginterupsi dalam suasana hening itu

"Kau mau mati eoh~kenapa saat ada mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah sana malah mau kau hampiri~aish kau ini" kyuhyun pun melepas kan pelukan nya dan langsung melangkah kan kaki nya menjauh dari tempat yesung yang masih mematung

Ck, sakit~ itu lah yang di rasakan namja manis tersebut.. harapan yang mulai dia bangun pupus lah sudah

"kyuhyun memang tidak mencintai mu sungie~ kau harus menerima itu" Ucap yesung sangat lirih seraya mengempal kan kedua tangan nya

"Tidak.. tidak boleh kyu~ kau tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan pada nya~ dia teman mu sejak kecil kyu.. kau tidak boleh menyukai nya" Kesal kyuhyun menepis semua pikiran nya tentang yesung

"Tapi kenapa selalu ada perasaan aneh setiap dekat dengan nya~ aish mungkin aku sudah gila" ucap kyuhyun frustasi seraya mengacak surai brown dengan kedua tangan nya

Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan yesung? Tapi dia berusaha terus menepis nya? Kali ini ego kyuhyun lah yang sedang berbicara

.

.

.

Srtt srrt

Terlihat namja manis itu tengah kesusahan dengan dua plastik besar barang belanjaan yang ternyata tadi di tinggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja dengan diri nya

Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di rumah terlebih dulu itu langsung bangkit dari duduk nya saat melihat namja manis itu terlihat kesusahan

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap kyuhyun seraya menghampiri yesung yang telah bersusah payah membawa barang belanjaan tersebut

"Bagaimana aku baik-baik saja jika kau meninggalkan 2 plastik besar dengan namja berbadan kecil seperti ku ini eoh~ Aww bahu ku sakit" ringis yesung seraya memijit-mijit bahu nya

"Ah mianhae~ mianhae..tadi.. tadi aku ingin ke toilet jadi buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mu" Ucap kyuhyun berbohong

"Apa kau mau aku pijit? Kajja masuk lah" kyuhyun mendorong badan yesung memasuki rumah dan menudukan nya di kursi meja makan, buru-buru kyuhyun mengambil kan segelas air putih dan memijit bahu yesung pelan

Seperti nya kyuhyun merasa bersalah telah membuat namja manis ini kesakitan

"Kyunie aku harus segera bekerja~terimakasih atas pijatan nya" yesung memegang tangan kyu agar berhenti memijat nya

"Tapi kau baru pulang dari pasar pasti kau capek dan lagipula kau belum makan siang~ apa kau masih mau berangkat sekarang" tanya kyuhyun berturut-turut

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa~ aku baik-baik saja" yesung mulai bangkit dari duduk nya

"Ah ne..dan untuk mu kyunie~ kau jangan menunggu ku jika aku pulang terlambat ne" yesung pun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju pintu keluar

"Baik lah aku tidak akan menunggu mu" ucap kyuhyun datar

Seperti biasa namja manis itu menghampiri halte bis kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumah kyuhyun~ hanya membutuh kan waktu 30 menit saja untuk sampai di tempat kerja nya

Sesampai nya yesung langsung menyambar lap pel untuk memulai kerja nya tapi.. sebentar seperti nya dia kenal orang yang baru saja masuk ke cafe itu~ yups wanita itu.. sungguh yesung masih mengenali wajah wanita itu, barang bukti yang ia dapat kan baru rekaman suara saja,itu tidak akan banyak membantu karna orang-orang tidak akan langsung percaya jika suara itu adalah suara wanita tersebut

Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang~ tidak mungkin kan hanya memotret photo wanita itu saja harus ada seseorang yang tersangkut dengan kasus ini juga, dan bingo!Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu ternyata datang juga~yups seorang pria,yesung yakin kalau pria itu lah yang ada di hotel kemarin dengan wanita tersebut

Karna wanita dan pria tersebut ada di bagian dalam cafe jadi suasana nya tidak terlalu ramai~ dengan berjongkok di balik meja & kursi yang membuat nya tidak terlihat tersebut sudah memudah kan yesung untuk mulai menjepret kan kamera nya memphoto dua orang yang terlihat mesra itu~ sesekali memegang tangan,berbisik,mencium pipi~ oke ini adalah suatu bukti jika mereka bukan dalam hubugan yang biasa saja

Setelah serasa cukup akan bukti photo yang dia ambil,yesung pun segera mengakhiri penyelidikan nya sebelum nanti ketahuan

Ini sudah jam nya si namja manis pulang dari kerja nya tapi karna rasa penasaran nya yang begitu tinggi akhir nya yesung pun mengikuti lagi wanita dan pria tersebut saat mereka keluar dari cafe dan terlihat kedua nya sedang berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Dengan gerakan ala detektif nya(?) Yesung dengan lincah bersembunyi di balik tembok saat dia rasa wanita tersebut akan menengok ke belakang.

Yesung terus saja mengikuti kedua nya dengan berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang sambil sesekali bersembunyi

Wanita dan pria itu akhir nya sampai juga di tempat tujuan nya yaitu sebuah taman yang cukup sepi, mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan yesung yang bersembunyi di sebuah pohon besar nan rindang tepat di belakang bangku taman tersebut

Dan lihat lah~ omo omo seperti nya mata si manis telah ternoda sekarang dengan kegiatan si wanita dan pria itu yang tengah bercumbu mesra

Jeprett.. jepreet.. suara kamera yesung menangkap photo dua orang yang sedang melakukan hal nista itu di depan mata nya

Jeprett..jeprett.. kamera yesung dengan sibuk nya menangkap lagi kegiatan dua orang manusia berbeda jenis tengah melakukan hal yang eerr itu.

Saat di rasa sudah cukup yesung pun meninggalkan tempat itu saat sebelum nya wanita dan pria itu juga telah meninggalkan tempat itu terlebih dahulu

"Ih sangat menjijikan~ bagaimana bisa kyuhyun menyukai wanita seperti dia eoh" gumam yesung saat sibuk mengotak-atikan handphone nya melihat beberapa photo yang telah dia tangkap tadi

Guk.. guk..

"Kya..." teriak yesung kaget saat ada seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba menggonggong, dengan secepat kilat yesung berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu dan saat sudah lumayan jauh dia baru sadar kalau sebenar nya..

"Kenapa anjing nya tidak ada~ apa dia tidak mengejar ku?Ah benar anjing perumahan kan tidak di lepas bebas kan tapi di ikat~ hehe" yesung menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal dan sedikit cengengesan malu sediri karna kelakuan pabbo nya itu

"Dan sekarang aku di mana?" Ucap yesung sendiri sambil mengeluarkan wajah pabbo nya

"Ah tidak apakah aku tersesat" namja manis itu pun mulai panik

"Tadi aku lari lewat sini dan ke sini ah bukan~bukan ini jalan yang aku lewati tadi~terus jalan yang mana? Yang ini bukan dan yang ini juga bukan"Yesung yang mulai frustasi terus saja berbicara sendiri dari tadi sambil memasuki gang-gang kecil secara bergantian

3 jam sudah berlalu~ akhir nya namja manis itu bisa sampai juga di tempat di mana saat awal tadi dia berlari kencang setelah dengan panik nya namja manis itu bertanya-tanya soal jalan kepada orang-orang yang dia temui di sepanjang jalan

Kalau sudah sampai sini yesung tau jalan untuk pulang~ dan dengan cepat yesung pun melangkah kan kaki nya untuk menuju halte bis untuk bisa pulang ke rumah kyuhyun

.

.

"Yesungie~ yesungie~" terdengar suara ke khawatiran yang keluar dari mulut namja tampan pemilik surai brunette tersebut

Ia kini sedang ada di luar rumah sambil terus mendongakan kepala nya ke arah jalan berharap orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi muncul tapi apa daya orang yang ia tunggu ternyata tidak muncul juga~akhir nya kyuhyun pun memasuki rumah lagi~duduk di ruang tamu sambil memain kan 'PlayStation' nya sambil menunggu kepulangan orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tapi 20 menit sudah berlalu dan kini ia mulai gelisah lagi,takut terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi,akhir nya dia pun kembali lagi ke depan rumah, menunggu seseorang yang belum menampakan diri nya sedari tadi

"Yesungie~ yesungie" gumam kyuhyun sambil terus mendongakan kepala nya ke arah jalan

Tap..tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang dengan samar menampakan tubuh namja manis itu dari kejauhan

Kyuhyun yang mulai melihat keberadaan namja manis itu dengan kaget segera melangkah kan kaki nya memasuki rumah

"Aku sudah berkata tidak akan menunggu nya pulang jadi aku tidak boleh ketahuan" gumam kyuhyun seraya melesat dengan secepat kilat(?) memasuki rumah nya

'Ceklek' pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakan tubuh namja manis itu yang telah pulang dari aktivitas nya tadi

"Kyunie~ kau belum tidur?Apa kau menunggu ku pulang eoh?"

Ucap namja manis itu saat menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah (pura-pura) bermain playstation dengan serius di ruang tamu tersebut

"Ah anieo aku tidak menunggu mu~ aku hanya sedang bermain playstation jadi belum tidur" ucap kyuhyun yang masih dengan serius menatap layar TV LCD di depan nya

"Bermain playstation dengan posisi stick nya yang terbalik eoh? Aku baru tau kalau di 2015 ini orang-orang bermain playstation dengan stick yang terbalik" ucap yesung yang menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran nya

Tentu saja karna tadi kyuhyun memasuki rumah,duduk dan meraih stick nya dengan cepat dan tidak di duga ternyata dia salah memegang posisi stick nya

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir saat tau kelakuan pabbo nya yang sangat memalukan itu

Kriukk..kriukk..

"Hemm.. Sungie kau belum makan?" tanya kyuhyun yang mendengar cacing di perut yesung tengah menggelar konser rock nya dengan sangat meriah

Yesung yang sadar pun hanya tertunduk malu~ karna terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan nya tadi, dia sampai lupa makan, bahkan makan siang pun lupa

"Baik lah aku akan membuat kan mu ramen~ tidak apa-apa kan? Kau duduk lah di sini" kyuhyun pun segera berlalu menjauh menghampiri dapur nya

Yesung pun hanya menurut dan duduk manis di sofa menunggu masakan kyuhyun jadi

Tidak lama kemudian~

"Tadda~" ucap kyuhyun seraya menyimpan 1 mangkuk ramen di meja hadapan yesung

"Hanya satu kyunie? kita kan berdua.. kau juga pasti belum makan kan?" Tanya yesung berselidik

"Heum? Ah aku sudah makan~ kau saja yang makan sendiri"

"Ah anieo~ kau juga harus makan, Aa... buka mulut mu aku sudah meniup makanan nya menjadi lebih dingin" ucap yesung seraya memajukan sesumpit(?) ramen kedepan mulut kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang terdesak pun mau tidak mau membuka mulut nya

"Amm.. hem sudah lama kita tidak makan semangkuk berdua ne sungie" kyuhyun tersenyum riang seraya terus mengunyah makanan nya

"Nah sekarang giliran mu~ Aaa.." kini giliran kyuhyun yang memajukan sesumpit ramen ke mulut yesung

"Aamm.. ah ah panas~ kyunie kau tidak meniup nya dulu tadi" tangan mungil itu mengipas-ngipas di dekat mulut nya karna kepanasan

"Ah ne ne.. mianhae.. mianhae.. aku lupa" ucap kyuhyun dengan panik seraya meniupi bibir yesung

"Fuh.. fuh.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap kyuhyun lagi yang masih terus meniupi bibir yesung

Deg deg deg

'Ya ampun cho kyuhyun kau tidak sadar bibir mu sangat dekat dengan bibir ku' teriak yesung dalam hati

Kedua nya masih dengan posisi sama dan kini juga saling tatap menatap onyx mereka satu sama lain dengan dalam

Yesung yang tidak kuat(?) Akan hal ini pun segera menyudahi nya dan memalingkan wajah nya dari wajah kyuhyun

"Yang panas ramen nya tapi kenapa kau malah meniupi bibir ku" tanya yesung mengeluarkan wajah datar nya

"Ah itu tadi.. tadi karna kau mengeluh bibir mu yang panas jadi aku meniupi bibir mu~ mianhae aku salah.. segera lah tidur kalau ramen mu sudah habis~ aku akan tidur duluan" kyuhyun tiba-tiba salah tingkah dan dengan cepat melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar nya di lantai atas

"Tidak kyunie tidak boleh~ jangan sampai kau tertarik pada nya.. dia teman mu dia sahabat mu.. tapi kenapa saat dekat dengan nya selalu ada perasaan aneh yang menghantui ku eoh" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati yang tengah terbaring ranjang nya itu

.

.

"Yesungie..yesungie.." teriak seseorang dari luar rumah

"Eung~" leguhan si pemilik nama yang terbangun karna suara teriakan itu

Mata sipit nya pun mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menerima cahaya yang masuk menusuk obsidian nya

"Siapa? Kenapa sepagi ini ada orang yang meneriaki nama ku" Ucap yesung ntah pada siapa seraya melangkahkan kaki nya malas menuju jendela kamar nya

"Yesungie turun lah~" teriak si namja tampan pemilik surai brunette itu yang tengah berada di depan rumah nya

"Tapi aku baru bangun tidur kyunie~ aku belum mandi.." teriak namja manis itu yang masih berada di kamar nya di lantai atas

"Aish baik lah kau mandi dulu~ 10 menit kau harus siap" ucap kyuhyun sambil memutar bola mata nya malas

"Dengan waktu yang sesingkat itu? Aish baik lah~"

Dengan cepat yesung pun melangkah kan kaki nya memasuki kamar mandi

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Aish kau telambat 5 menit sungie" ucap kyuhyun sambil menekuk wajah nya

"Aish cuma 5 menit saja~ lagian kau memberi ku waktu yang sesingkat itu jadi mana mungkin cukup" jawab yesung mempout kan bibir nya

"Kau mandi sungie?" Tanya kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya memperhatikan tubuh yesung dengan tatapan aneh nya

"Yak.. kau kenapa~ tentu saja aku mandi.. aish" jawab yesung yang mulai risih karna tatapan aneh kyuhyun

"Kalau kau mandi kenapa rambut mu kering eoh~" tanya kyuhyun seraya memegang sedikit surai halus yesung dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol nya

"Ah itu~ kan ada hairdryer jadi tentu saja rambut ku kering karna itu" jawab yesung lurus

"Apa kau memakai hairdryer kkkk~ aigoo sungie seperti perempuan saja" celetuk kyuhyun seraya terus tertawa

"Yak memang nya kenapa jika laki-laki memakai hairdryer~ kau tidak pernah memakai nya eoh" tanya yesung sambil terus mem pout kan bibir nya

"Aku jika sesudah mandi hanya mengeringkan rambut ku dengan handuk saja~"Jawab kyuhyun yang telah berhenti tertawa

"Ah yasudahlah~ ada apa kau memanggil ku sepagi ini eoh?"

"Kajja kita naik sepeda dan piknik di pantai~ hari ini kau libur bekerja kan" ucap kyuhyun dengan semangat 45 nya

"Ah ne tapi kyunie~ aku sudah lama tidak naik sepeda jadi pasti nanti akan sangat kaku"

"Ah anieo~ kau pasti bisa.. lagi pula ini sepeda untuk perempuan jadi tidak terlalu tinggi seperti sepeda punya ku ini yang memang khusus untuk laki-laki"

"Yak jadi kau memberikan aku sepeda wanita eoh~ kyunie aku juga kan laki-laki.. aish" ucap yesung kesal dengan lagi-lagi mempout kan bibir nya lucu

"Bukan begitu sungie~ di rumah ini kan hanya ada dua sepeda~ sepeda punya ku dan sepeda noona ku, ahra noona~ jadi sudah lah pakai saja~ kau bilang kan kau sudah lama tidak naik sepeda jadi kalau kau menaiki sepeda laki-laki yang tinggi seperti ini pasti kau tidak bisa"

"Hah baik lah aku akan menaiki sepeda ini" dengan terpaksa yesung pun mulai terduduk di sepeda wanita itu

"Tapi kyunie~ aku tidak yakin.." ucap yesung yang masih agak ragu

"Tidak~ pasti kau bisa.. Sungie.. sungie.. fighting!" Teriak kyuhyun dengan heboh dari belakang

"Aish baik lah~" dengan ragu yesung pun mulai menggoes sepeda nya

1 goes

2 goes

3 goes

4 goes

5 goes

Mulai lancar walaupun sesekali kemudi nya berbelok-belok tidak bisa berjalan dengan lurus

"Kya aku kan sudah bilang pasti kau biss..."

Brukk

Ucapan kyuhyun terpotong karna melihat namja manis dan sepeda nya itu telah terjungkir di depan nya

"Yak gwenchanayeo?" Teriak kyuhyun panik seraya menghampiri yesung yang telah terjatuh itu

"Huaa.. aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa naik sepeda hiks hiks hiks" ucap yesung sambil menangis menggelegar

"Aigoo~ kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.. jatuh dari sepeda saja menangis~"

"Aku bukan menangis karna jatuh dari sepeda kyunie~ tapi menangis karna kau paksa tadi~ kau tau aku itu orang nya tidak suka di paksa, hua.. hiks.. hiks"

"Ah ne.. ne.. mianhae aku telah memaksa mu~ sudah jangan menangis lagi" kyuhyun mengusap kan kedua jempol nya untuk menghapus jejak tangisan yang ada di pipi chubby yesung itu

Seketika yesung pun terdiam akan hal itu~

Deg..deg..deg..

perasaan itu muncul lagi

"Tunggu lah sebentar di sini~ aku akan mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka lutut mu" dengan cepat kyuhyun pun mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju rumah nya yang belum terlalu jauh itu

.

.

"Tahan saja jika ini sedikit perih ne~" ucap kyuhyun yang mulai membuka kotak P3K itu

Di basuh nya luka itu memakai alkohol agar luka itu terbebas dari kuman yang mungkin menempel

"Aww.. appo kyunie~" ringisan yesung yang kesakitan saat luka nya sedang di obati oleh kyuhyun

"Tahan lah sedikit~ fuh..fuh.." Ucap kyuhyun seraya meniupi luka lutut yesung agar tidak terlalu terasa perih

Di tatap nya wajah serius kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengobati luka nya, kyuhyun memang selalu perhatian seperti ini~ tapi sayang perhatian ini tidak lebih hanya sebagai sahabat saja~ sedangkan saja jika ini perhatian sebagai sepasang kekasih, yesung tidak akan ragu lagi untuk berteriak di atas gunung dan terjun dari atas tebing sangking senang nya

"Tinggal menempel kan plaster nya dan sudah selesai.." ucap kyuhyun yang mulai mendongakan kepala nya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Sungie.. sungie.. kau kenapa?" kyuhyun melambai-lambai kan tangan nya di depan wajah yesung saat melihat yesung sedang melamun

"Heum..ah aku tidak apa-apa kyunie" jawab yesung yang mulai tersadar dari lamunan nya itu

"Aish kau aneh sekali~ tadi saja saat aku pertama mengobati mu kau teriak-teriak kesakitan tapi saat pertengahan sampai akhir kau malah melamun? Apa kepala mu juga terbentur tadi" ucap kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya menatap wajah yesung serius

"Yak anieo~ aku tidak apa-apa" jawab yesung mempout kan bibir nya

"Terus bagaimana dengan mu, berarti kita tidak jadi piknik gara-gara aku" ucap yesung menundukan kepala nya sedih

"Anieo~ kita jadi piknik.. kajja naik sepeda" kyuhyun pun menunjuk sepeda yang telah terkapar tidak berdaya tergelatek di atas aspal itu

"Anieo anieo..kau sudah gila kyunie~ sudah tau aku tidak bisa naik sepeda tapi kau malah menyuruh ku menaiki sepeda itu lagi? Tidak aku tidak mau" ucap yesung mempout kan bibir nya seraya memalingkan wajah nya

"Kkk anieo.. aku yang akan mengemudikan sepeda ini~ kau hanya perlu duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di belakang nya saja~ kajja berdirilah jangan terus duduk di bawah seperti itu celana mu akan kotor" ucap kyuhyun yang telah menaiki sepeda itu seraya mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu yesung berdiri

"Kau yakin kau bisa kyunie?" tanya yesung yang menatap horror sepeda yang telah membuat nya jatuh itu

"Tenang saja~ aku pasti bisa.. naik lah" ucap kyuhyun meyakinkan

"Hah baik lah~ kau harus mengemudikan sepeda nya dengan hati-hati eoh" akhinya yesung pun mulai duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di bagian belakang itu

Setelah sebelum nya kyuhyun juga telah menaruh sebuah keranjang piknik yang di duga berisi kan makanan yang telah dia siap kan di keranjang sepeda yang ada di bagian depan sepeda itu

"Oke let's go~" teriak kyuhyun yang mulai menggoes sepeda nya dengan sekuat mungkin

"Kya kyunie jangan terlalu kencang menggoes nya" teriak namja manis itu ketakutan, memejamkan mata nya sambil memeluk pinggang kyuhyun dengan erat

"Anieo.. sungie ini sangat menyenangkan~ yuhu.." teriak kyuhyun yang mempercepat lagi goesan nya

"Anieo aku takut.." jerit yesung seraya menguatkan lagi pelukan nya

"Buka lah mata mu~ lihat lah pemandangan nya sangat indah.. kau akan rugi jika tidak melihat nya" Ucap kyuhyun yang mulai memelan kan goesan nya agar yesung tidak terlalu takut lagi

Akhir nya dengan pelan namja manis itu membuka mata nya

"Wah kau benar kyunie~ pemandangan nya sangat indah sekali" yesung pun mulai tersenyum menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah tertangkap jelas oleh retina mata nya

"Huaa.. aku bebas~ aku sangat senang sekali.." teriak kyuhyun lagi yang masih menggoes sepeda nya seraya merentang kan sebelah tangan nya ke atas

"Teriak lah sesuka hati mu kyunie~ bebas kan lah semua beban pikiran mu" teriak yesung tak kalah kencang dari belakang dan tak lupa sebelah tangan nya yang mengangkat ke atas dan tangan yang sebelah nya lagi melingkar kuat di pinggang kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak (tapi masih menggoes sepeda) saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yesung itu~ ternyata yesung sangat memperdulikan sekali diri nya

Wush wush..

"Sampai~ kajja turun" kyuhyun pun mulai memarkir kan sepeda nya, mengambil keranjang makanan dan dengan cepat menggelar tikar tepat di bawah pohon yang ada di pantai itu

"Sungie aku sudah membuat banyak makanan" Kyuhyun dengan sibuk nya mengeluarkan makanan dari dalam keranjang itu

"Kau bisa memasak kyunie?" Tanya yesung sambil memiringkan kepala nya

"Hanya membuat sushi jadi tentu saja bisa~ sushi kan tidak di masak dan tidak terlalu memakai banyak bumbu juga"

"Hem.. enak juga~" Ucap yesung dengan riang seraya memasukan sushi buatan kyuhyun ke mulut nya

"Ah tidak juga.." kyuhyun menundukan wajah nya -blushed-

"Kajja sungie kita main" ajak kyuhyun yang berlari menuju bibir pantai

Tak lama yesung pun mengikuti jejak kyuhyun, menciprat kan air laut kepada kyuhyun, tertawa,bercanda,riang gembira bersama kyuhyun

Kini kedua nya sedang asik bermain layak nya seorang 'Anak kecil'

Biarkan saja~ yang penting mereka bahagia

"Kyunie aku haus" yesung menyudahi acara 'bermain' nya seraya memegang tenggorokan nya karna kehausan

"Ah itu aku membawa minuman di keranjang~ ambil lah"

"Ah anieo~ aku tidak mau minum itu"

"Terus kau ingin minun apa?"

"Karna sekarang di pantai jadi aku ingin minum itu" tiba-tiba yesung menjentikan jari telunjuk nya menujuk sebuah pohon kelapa

"Yak kau sudah gila~ tidak mungkin aku memanjat pohon kelapa itu.. aku tidak mau"

"Aish yasudah kalau kau tidak mau~ aku akan pulang saja kerumah eomma ku" ucap yesung seraya memutar badan nya (pura-pura) akan melangkah kan kaki nya untuk pergi

"Anieo.." dengan cepat kyuhyun pun menggengam tangan yesung mencegah nya untuk pergi

"Hah baik lah aku akan melakukan nya" Ucap kyuhyun sambil memutar bola mata nya malas

'Kenapa dia meminta hal aneh seperti ini eoh? Seperti orang yang sedang mengidam saja' runtuk kyuhyun dalam hati kesal

Kyuhyun pun mulai menaruh kedua tangan nya di batang pohon kelapa itu

Sreet

Sreet

Srott

"Kya sungie aku tidak bisa" saat kaki nya sedikit menaiki pohon kelapa itu tapi langsung terjatuh lagi

"Aish itu karna kau terlalu gemuk jadi saja naik pohon kelapa saja tidak bisa~ makanya lain kali kau harus diet" kata yesung dengan enteng nya tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang tengah kesusahan bergulat dengan pohon kelapa itu

"Ayo kyunie coba lagi~ pasti kau bisa.." teriak yesung dengan heboh bertujuan menyemati kyuhyun

Sret sreet

Naik beberapa langkah dan

Srottt turun lagi

Mungkin hanya itu yang sedari tadi bisa kyuhyun lakukan sampai akhir nya

'Bukk'

Kyuhyun menjatuh kan badan nya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan lelah nya ke atas pasir dan jangan lupakan keringat nya yang mulai bercucuran di mana-mana

"Aish kau payah kyunie~ yasudah lah mending aku membeli kelapa nya dari ahjussi yang baru saja turun dari pohon itu" ucap yesung dengan polos nya seraya berlalu menghampiri ahjussi itu

"Yak kenapa tidak dari tadi saja!" Teriak kyuhyun frustasi di dalam hati

"Ini untuk mu.." ucap yesung yang menberikan kelapa yang sudah di buka bagian atas nya itu kepada kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk di atas tikar piknik mereka tadi

"Hah segar sekali.." ucap namja manis itu sambil terus meminum air kelapa itu menggunakan sedotan

"Hah aku sangat lelah sekali" tiba-tiba kyuhyun menidurkan kepala nya di paha yesung membuat pemilik nya langsung terlonjak kaget

"Kya kyunie kenapa kau tidur di kaki ku eoh"

"Salahkan kau yang sudah membuat ku kelelahan"

"Hehe mianhae~"

"Kyu..?"

"Kyu..?"

Akhir nya si namja manis itu menundukan kepala nya melihat si pemilik nama yang tidak menjawab saat ia panggil itu, ternyata dia tertidur

"Tidur lah dengan sesuka hati mu~aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau terbangun dengan sendiri nya" Ucap yesung seraya tersenyum manis

Fyuhh fyuhh

Terpaan angin dengan lembut nya menerpa si tampan yang sedang tertidur membuat surai brown nya sedikit terangkat menampakan jidat putih luas nya itu

"Aigoo~kyunie kau sangat tampan jika sedang tertidur"

Gumam si manis seraya tersenyum

1 jam

2 jam

3jam

Kyuhyun belum bangun juga, akhir nya yesung yang mulai mengantuk juga pun memutus kan untuk menyandar kan punggung nya di pohon besar yang ada tepat di belakang nya dan mulai memejam kan mata nya juga

Ternyata angin sepoy-sepoy pantai membuat kedua nya mengantuk

Beberapa jam kemudian~

Eung~ leguhan si tampan yang mulai bangun dari tidur nya.. perlahan mata nya terbuka dan betapa kaget nya ia karna ternyata sedari tadi ia tertidur di paha namja manis itu~ entah lah kenapa bisa senyaman ini saat tidur di paha namja manis itu

Di tatap nya langit itu yang ternyata sudah sore

"Kau juga tidur sungie? Maaf kan aku yang telah tertidur di paha mu sangat lama~ pasti kau sangat bosan sampai tertidur juga ne" kyuhyun pun mulai mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah yesung~ di lihat nya wajah damai namja manis itu secara seksama

"Eung~" yesung pun menggeliat kan tubuh nya pertanda ia akan segera bangun dari tidur nya, dengan cepat kyuhyun pun menjauhkan wajah nya dan duduk di samping namja manis itu sambil memandang pemandangan indah sunset di depan nya

"Kyunie kau sudah bangun?" Tanya si manis yang masih dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna

"Wah sunset~ wah sangat indah sekali.. aku baru pertama melihat nya langsung seperti ini" seketika mata namja manis itu terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah nya yang terpampang jelas di depan mata nya

"Ne~ benar-benar sangat indah, kau baru pertama kali melihat nya?"

"Ah ne~ aku baru pertama kali melihat nya.. kau enak kyunie bisa sesering ini melihat pemandangan yang seindah ini"

"Kau suka? Lain kali aku akan mengajak mu lagi untuk melihat nya"

"Ne?" Mata si manis membulat sempurna, apa tadi kata kyuhyun? Ia akan mengajak nya lagi, huaa sungguh hati nya seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari tempat nya sangking senang nya

"Kajja kita pulang" Ucap kyuhyun yang telah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu yesung bediri

.

.

"Kau siap?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada sang namja manis di belakang nya dan diri nya yang telah siap menaiki sepeda nya

"Ne.. kajja kyunie goes yang kencang" teriak namja manis itu penuh semangat

Ck ada apa ini, tadi saja dia takut saat kyuhyun menggoes sepeda nya kencang tapi sekarang malah menyuruh nya untuk menggoes sepeda nya kecang

Hush hush hush

Dengan cepat kyuhyun menggoes sepeda nya dengan cepat

"Huaa tidak buruk juga bersepeda di malam hari" ucap namja manis itu seraya mencangkan pukan nya di pinggang kyuhyun

"Tapi sebentar seperti ada yang aneh dengan sepeda nya" ucap kyuhyun yang menghentikan sepeda nya

"Aigoo kyunie ban nya bocor" tunjuk namja manis itu saat melihat ban sepeda nya yang telah kempis itu

"Terus kita harus bagai mana"

"Tentu saja kita harus jalan kaki,memang nya kau mau tidur di sini" ucap yesung yang mulai melangkah kan kaki nya dengan berjalan sedikit pincang karna luka di lutut nya tadi

"Aish lama~ kajja naik" kyuhyun menjongkokan diri nya di depan yesung

"Ah anieo aku bisa berjalan sendiri" ucap yesung mulai melangkah kan kaki nya lagi

"Mau sampai kapan? Mau sampai pagi baru kau sampai rumah? Kalau kau selambat ini aku akan meninggalkan mu sendiri di sini,apa kau tidak takut? Sudah lah kajja naik saja"

'Aish kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan' runtuk yesung dalam hati

"Baik lah" akhir nya yesung pun mau tidak mau naik ke punggung kyuhyun daripada dia di tinggalkan sendiri di sini

Hap

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil itu, berjalan menyusuri jalan aspal yang terlihat sepi, di temani tiupan angin malam yang sedikit dingin menusuk kulit dan kerlipan bintang indah yang berhamburan di atas langit

'Hem dasar namja pabbo~ kalau kau tidak mencintai ku kenapa kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepada ku seperti ini eoh? Apa kau tidak sadar perlakuan mu ini telah membuat ku berharap lebih pada mu' runtuk yesung dalam hati

"Sungie mianhae jika aku telah merepot kan mu menyuruh mu untuk menemani ku di sini ne"

"Hem? Ah anieo aku tidak merasa terempot kan karna mu~ aku senang bisa membantu mu"

"Jinjja? Bagus lah.. aku takut jika kau merasa terbebani oleh ku"

"Anieo~ sudah lah jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu.. aku tidak apa-apa"

Hmmm.. di hirup nya aroma tubuh kyuhyun yang menyeruak menusuk hidung nya itu~ membuat nya merasa tenang dan menidur kan kepala nya di bahu kyuhyun

"Sungie? Sungie? Apakah kau tidur? Kenapa tidak bersuara eoh?"

Seperti nya si manis memang sudah tertidur di gendongan kyuhyun

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kyuhyun yang mulai mendekati rumah nya~ ceklek suara pintu itu terbuka.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun langsung melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar yesung dan membaringkan tubuh yesung di kasur empuk itu secara perlahan

Di tatap nya wajah manis yang sedang tertidur itu dengan dalam~ di belai nya surai hitam yesung dengan lembut

"Sungie~ kau sangat baik.. hanya kau lah orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, kau rela berkorban demi ku menemani ku di sini, terima kasih dan maaf jika pernah ada kata-kata ku yang menyakiti mu hem?"

Kini giliran pipi chubby itu yang mendapat belaian lembut dari kyuhyun

"Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah sangat gila karna mu~ selalu ada perasaan aneh saat aku berada di dekat mu.. apakah itu cinta? Aku juga sangat nyaman saat sedang bersamamu, maaf kan aku yang telah bodoh karna selalu menepis rasa ini, seperti nya aku mulai menyukai mu sungie~" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengesap bibir manis itu dengan lembut tanpa mengusik sang pemilik yang sedang tertidur

.

.

"Eung~" suara leguhan yesung yang mulai terbangun dari tidur nya, mata nya terus saja mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menerima sinar mata hari yang mulai menusuk retina mata nya

Seketika bibir nya tersenyum saat ia ingat jika semalam dia bermimpi indah

"Semalam aku bermimpi kyuhyun mencium ku~ aigoo sangat manis sekali.. sedangkan saja jika itu kenyataan, hua aku sangat senang sekali" gumam yesung terus saja tersenyum sendiri sambil berguling ke sana kemari sangking bahagia nya

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Akhir nya bisa publish juga chapter 5 ini^^

Special thanks for Mvok aya,mvok yuli,mvok byu,mvok emput & hyera yang telah setia baca & review

Thanks juga buat yang lain nya yang udah mau baca & review ff abal punya saya ini :v

And Thank juga buat yang udah mengkritik :D terutama keritikan pedes nya mvok yul yang bikin mata gw perih seketika pas baca nya xD kkk iya mvok bakal di koreksi qo kesalahan nya :P

Maaf yah kalau ff nya masih banyak kekurangan nya, alur nya kecepetan,bahasa nya kurang baku,cara penulisan nya masih kaku.. maaf maaf saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin qo :D

Dan buat yang minta kyusung sweet moment~ nih saya kasih moment sweet kyusung nya yang banyak~ semoga aja ini sweet tapi kalau masih enggak sweet yaudah maafin aim.. aim kan sudah berusaha menyajikan yang terbaik xD kkk~

Terimakasih semua nya~ jangan kapok baca ff saya yah~ *tebar kolor ddangko xD


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan deelel :'V

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu" kedua mata sipit itu menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan masakan nya di dapur.

"Kajja sungie kita makan" ujar kyu seraya menata makanan di meja dengan rapih.

"Eh.. bukan ramen? kau bisa masak makanan lain kyunie?" Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memiringkan kepala nya menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Yak..yak kenapa?" Kyuhyun mulai gugup saat mendapat tatapan seperti itu "Yasudah jika kau takut sekarat karna masakan ku kau tidak usah makan saja" sambung Kyuhyun yang menekuk wajah nya.

"Kkkk" hanya kekehan kecil yang Yesung keluar kan saat menurut nya wajah namja di depan itu terlihat lucu jika sedang ngambek.

"Ah ne sungie, setelah selesai makan kau mau tidak membantu aku membereskan taman di belakang" Tanya Kyuhyun membuka topic baru.

"Ne?" Dengan mata sipit yang sedikit terbuka lebar tanda ia belum mengerti sepenuh nya apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan pada nya.

"Ah itu~ taman di belakang rumah ini tidak terawat saat aku sudah jarang ke sini bersama keluarga ku jadi aku ingin membereskan nya, tidak sulit hanya merapih kan nya saja" jawab Kyuhyun menerangkan.

"Ah ne arraseo" si manis mengangguk tanda ia sudah mengerti

"Ya.. aku akan membantu mu" sambung nya seraya tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aish kyunie ini bagaimana"Jerit frustasi namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nya hanya dapat mendesah malas, namja mungil yang ada di hadapan nya ini sudah di ajarkan beberapa kali oleh nya tapi kenapa tidak bisa-bisa, padahal cukup mudah~ hanya menyekop tanah untuk menggemburkan nya itu saja, tapi seperti nya ini sulit bagi si manis yang sedari tadi bergulat dengan sekop kecil nya seraya terus berteriak-teriak tidak bisa kepada kyuhyun,aigoo~

Dengan langkah seperti orang putus asa Kyuhyun pun menghampiri lagi Yesung yang sedari tadi kesusahan itu.

"Seperti ini~"Kyuhyun memegang tangan mungil yang sedang memegang sekop itu dengan tangan besar nya.

Yesung yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya dapat memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut nya.

"Aish kenapa kau malah memandangku~katanya kau ingin bisa, pandang lah ke arah sekop dan tanah nya"

"A..ah ne"Dengan gugup Yesung pun memalingkan lagi pandangan nya ke objek yang sedang ia kerjakan dengan Kyuhyun itu.

"Tusukan dengan pelan sekop nya ke dalam tanah~lalu cungkil kan ke atas sampai tanah nya terangkat dan gembur seperti ini" Kyuhyun menerangkan sekaligus mempraktekan nya dengan masih memegang tangan mungil itu

"Kau mengerti"Kyuhyun pun mulai berdiri dari jongkok nya

"N..ne"Jawab Yesung gugup

"Oke lah aku akan mengerjakan yang lain"Ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkahkan kaki nya sedikit menjauh dari posisi namja manis itu.

'Baiklah~Kau pasti bisa yesungie' Ucap nya pada diri sendiri

'Hanya menusuk nya..dan mencungkil nya..'

"Kya...kya..." Namja manis itu berteriak dengan histeris nya.

"Yak wae..? wae..?" Kyuhyun panik saat melihat Yesung berteriak-teriak seraya meloncat-loncat.

"Yak kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menghampiri namja manis yang masih setia berteriak dan meloncat-loncat itu.

"Itu kyu.. hua.." histeris namja manis itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kaki nya

Kyuhyun dengan panik pun langsung maencari tau apa yang membuat Yesung ketakutan dengan mengikuti arah telunjuk Yesung yang mengarah kaki nya.

'Yak kenapa~ apa kaki Yesung terluka? terkilir? Atau di patuk ular' fikiran buruk Kyuhyun dengan cepat berputar-putar di fikiran nya.

Dan saat Kyuhyun sudah melihat apa yang membuat Yesung teriak seperti orang kesetanan itu, Kyuhyun yang dari tadi mengeluarkan ekpresi panik kini telah mengganti ekpresi wajah nya menjadi ekpresi horror.

"Yak wae? Kenapa kau diam saja kyuhyun"Teriakan namja manis itu masih histeris.

"Cacing? Hanya cacing yang ada di kaki mu sungie tapi kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang yang kerasukan saja eoh" Ucap kyuhyun menatap Yesung sebal.

"Tapi kyu aku takut~ aish mahluk menjijikan itu cepat lah singkirkan dari kaki ku"Teriak Yesung semakin histeris.

-gyut-

Kyuhyun membuang cacing itu dari kaki Yesung menggunakan ranting.

Si manis yang tau cacing itu sudah enyah dari kaki nya pun kini mulai bisa bernafas lega~

Walaupun nafas nya masih terengah-engah karna kegiatan tadi, tangan mungil nya ia pakai untuk memegangi dada nya yang belum bisa mengatur nafas dengan baik itu.

"Aish kenapa cuma sama cacing saja takut"

"Tentu saja aku takut~ mahluk aneh yang panjang dan kenyal itu ih sangat menjijikan" Yesung menggidikan bahu nya merasa jijik.

"Eoh sesuatu yang panjang dan kenyal itu jijik? Suatu saat kau pasti akan menyukai nya" Ucap kyuhyun melemparkan seringaian khas nya.

"Yak yak apa maksud mu~ aish" Yesung menundukan wajah malu nya,seperti nya pipi chubby nya memerah sekarang.

.

.

Crtt..crrtt..

Kyuhyun dengan usil nya mencipratkan air yang mengalir di selang yang ia bawa kepada Yesung.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun kau membuatku basah" teriak kesal namja manis itu.

"Jinjja? Jinjjayo?" Dengan senyum usil nya Kyuhyun terus mencipratkan air ke tubuh Yesung.

Yesung yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran nya pun dengan cepat melesat mendekati Kyuhyun, tangan nya pun dengan cepat meraih selang itu sampai ke adaan berbalik~yups Yesung lah yang memegang selang itu sekarang.

.

.

Gyurrr..

Kini terlihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah terduduk dan air yang dengan deras nya menyiram tubuh nya~ apakah ini hujan? Maaf anda salah yang benar ini adalah air yang mengalir dari selang yang Yesung pegang sedari tadi~ bak ibu tiri Yesung dengan kejam nya mengguyur badan namja di depan nya dengan sadis tanpa memperdulikan badan namja itu yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam padaku~ Untung saja kau tidak benar-benar aku mandikan di sini"Sebuah seringaian muncul dengan jelas di bibir ceri itu.

"Sudah ah aku mau pergi berkerja dulu"Ucap Yesung membuang selang itu ke tanah dan melangkahkan kaki nya itu memasuki rumah.

"Padahal jika kau benar-benar memandikan ku~ itu tidak menjadi masalah" gumam Kyuhyun seraya tertawa merona

-Ingat kan kyuhyun ini mulai menyukai Yesung, jadi pantas saja jika dia berbicara seperti itu-

~15 minutes later~

"Kyu aku berangkat kerja dulu yah~ kau jangan lupa ganti baju mu yang basah itu agar tidak masuk angin"Teriak kecil namja manis itu dari dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar Yesung memperdulikan nya.

.

.

.

'Heum apa manajer Kyuhyun sudah menemukan bukti atau belum~ kenapa kasus Kyuhyun sangat lama untuk di selesaikan' Ucap namja manis itu dalam hati.

Kini Yesung sedang terduduk di dalam bis menikmati perjalanan nya.

'Seperti nya bukti yang aku miliki masih kurang untuk menyeret wanita itu masuk penjara~ harus ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hotel itu, apa aku harus pergi lagi ke hotel itu' ucap Yesung lagi di dalam hati

'Baiklah nanti pulang berkerja aku akan pergi ke sana lagi' sambung nya.

.

.

.

Sesampai nya namja manis itu langsung melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki cafe tersebut untuk berkerja.

Seperti biasa dengan hari-hari biasa ia akan berkerja melayani pesanan,menyapu/mengepel lantai, atau hanya sekedar mebersihkan kaca dengan lap.

Berbeda sekali~ yups suasana sekarang dan dulu lebih tepat nya saat sebelum ada kasus tentang Kyuhyun, pelanggan cafe dengan sibuk nya akan membicarakan hal-hal 'positive' Kyuhyun tapi sekarang? Sudah jarang ada yang membicarakan Kyuhyun dan dari ada nya juga pasti mereka membicarakan hal-hal 'negative' tentang Kyuhyun

Sungguh ia sangat sedih melihat nya, orang-orang dengan mudah nya mempercayai berita tv yang belum tentu kebenaran nya, dan hal ini lah yang mengkuatkan lagi tekat Yesung untuk mencari bukti lagi agar citra Kyuhyun nya itu bisa terbersihkan dari berita-berita negative yang selama ini orang-orang fikirkan.

Jam kerja nya sudah berakhir dan tujuan namja manis ini sekarang adalah hotel, yups hotel di mana Kyuhyun tersangkut sebuah kasus itu.

'Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan' fikir Yesung bingung saat ia sudah sampai hotel itu

'Baik lah mungkin aku harus ke kamar yang waktu itu' sambung nya dalam hati seraya melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lift.

~Ting~

Lift terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan yang sudah tidak asing bagi yesung.

Seketika bolamata nya terbelalak saat melihat ada wanit itu lagi.

'Aigoo apakah setiap hari ia kesini'

Ucap yesung dalam hati.

Segera di langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar yang di masuki wanita itu.

"Bagaimana baby dengan kasus nya?Apakah kau sudah meminta sejumlah uang kepada manager nya heum?"Suara laki-laki itu berbicara di dalam kamar.

Yesung yang tidak bisa dengan jelas mendengarkan pun lebih menempelkan lagi kuping nya itu ke pintu.

"Belum baby~ini butuh proses.. lagian si tuan cho nya itu malah menghilang, itu jadi mempersulit aku untuk meminta uang tanggung jawab pada nya" kini si wanita yang bersuara.

..Krieett..

Karna sangking dekat nya badan Yesung dengan pintu tidak sengaja ia mendorong pintu itu dan membuat nya terbuka sedikit.

"Hei kau siapa"Ucap wanita itu dari dalam kamar.

Ok ini gawat, dengan cepat Yesung membalikan badan bermaksud untuk melarikan diri tapi

'Grepp'

Tangan laki-laki itu mencengkram tangan Yesung membuat si namja manis kesakitan dan tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Di seret nya dengan kasar tubuh mungil itu ke dalam kamar.

Di ikatnya kedua tangan yesung dan kakinya memakai tali tambang~

Oh tidak pasti akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa si manis dan

'Bugg'

Benar saja~Itu adalah suara pukulan dari pria itu.

"Apa maksud mu~ kau mau menguping eoh" kesal pria itu sambil terus melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Yesung tanpa menghiraukan ringisan kesakitan Yesung dan darah segar yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Terus chagi pukul dia"Ucapan wanita itu mensupport kekasih nya.

"Dasar Bitch~ kau sungguh keterlaluan, kau bukan manusia tapi kau setan.. kau tidak punya hati sama sekali cih" Kesal Yesung di sela-sela ringisan nya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengatai kekasih ku?"

Bug..

Sebuah pukulan keras kembali melayang lagi ke wajah manis Yesung.

Sungguh Yesung ingin melawan nya tapi apa daya,tangan dan kaki nya di ikat kuat jadi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya pasrah.

"Sudah chagi kita lepaskan saja~ jika nanti dia mati kita juga yang repot"Ucap wanita itu kepada kekasih nya.

"Baiklah aku sudah puas menghajar mu, aku akan melepaskan mu tapi ingat! Kau jangan memberitahukan hal yang kau dengar tadi kepada siapapun atau kau akan mati di tangan ku"Ucap pria itu penuh penekanan diakhir katanya.

Akhir nya Yesung bisa terbebas juga dari kamar itu, dengan jalan terhuyung keluar dari kamar itu seraya terus memegangi sudut bibir nya yang terluka,Yesung terdiam sejenak~ yups benar, di lirik nya kamera CCTV yang terpasang di atas tembok itu, dengan cepat Yesung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju lantai bawah walaupun masih sedikit terhuyung tapi ia masih kuat untuk berjalan dan jangan lupakan juga jaket yang menutup sempurna kepala dan wajah nya dan juga masker untuk menutupi luka dan lebam yang ia terima tadi.

.

.

"Ehm maafkan aku tapi bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?" Ucap Yesung pada orang yang selalu setia berdiri di balik meja dan dengan ramah melayani tamu yang akan menginap di hotel itu.

"Iya tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" Tanya receptionist hotel itu ramah.

"Tolong bantu saya untuk mengecek rekaman CCTV di lantai 14 hotel ini tepat nya di tanggal 1 september 2015, bisa kan?"

"Ah baiklah" pegawai itu pun mulai mengotak-atikan computer nya mencari apa yang sedang di cari oleh Yesung.

"Yang ini atau bukan tuan rekamannya"Ucap receptionist hotel itu seraya memperlihat kan sebuah rekaman kepada Yesung.

Betapa kaget nya Yesung saat melihat itu,itu adalah Kyuhyun yang seperti nya pingsan dan di bopong oleh pria itu memasuki kamar dan di ikuti oleh wanita itu dari belakang.

"Bolehkah aku meminta rekaman ini?"

"Tapi untuk apa tuan?Aku tidak bisa memberikan rekaman hotel ini ke sembarang orang karna ini privacy hotel"

"Ah anioe~ini untuk bukti sebuah kasus"

"Benarkah? Yasudah jika ini untuk kepentingan~" Ucap receptionist hotel itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi hitam berukuran kecil yang di duga berisi rekaman CCTV itu.

"Ne.. khamsahamnida~" Ucap Yesung membungukan sedikit badannya.

Yesung pun mulai melangkah kan kaki nya keluar hotel dan berencana untuk menemui manager Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Mianhae~ aku ingin bertemu dengan Manager Kim Jong Hoon, Aku adalah teman kyuhyun"

Ucap Yesung pada staff yang berada di sana.

"Ah ne ia ada di kantor nya tepat nya di lantai 3 kau lihat saja di pintu nya jika ada tulisan nama nya,berarti itu dia adalah ruangan kantor nya"Jawab staff itu menerangkan secara detail.

"Ah ne khamsahamnida"Yesung membungkukan sedikit badan nya dan mulai melangkah kan kaki nya menuju lift.

Tuk..tuk..

Dengan sopan yesung mengetuk pintu yang ber name tag 'Kim Jong Hoon" itu setelah sebelum nya ia mencari-cari dan ahkirnya menemukan nya.

"Masuklah pintu nya tidak di kunci"Suara seorang pria yang ada di dalam itu.

.Ceklek.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan kantor itu

"Kau siapa?"Tanya manager kim bingung akan sosok yang menghampiri nya itu

"Aku Yesung~teman kyuhyun, kau masih ingat aku?"

"Ah ne..aku masih ingat~tapi kenapa kau memakai masker?"

"Ah itu aku sedang sakit"Jawab Yesung berbohong.

"Benarkah?Jika sakit kau harus ke rumah sakit"

"Ah anieo aku hanya terserang flu saja jadi aku memakai masker"

"Yasudah jika memang tidak apa-apa~Ah..apa keadaan kyuhyun baik-baik saja di sana? Aku terlalu sibuk dan tidak sempat menengok nya ke sana"

"Ah dia baik-baik saja tuan eh ahjussi eh..

"Panggil saja aku hyung"Ucap manager memotong omongan yesung "ah ne.. terus ada apa kau datang ke sini yesung?" Sambung manager kim

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus Kyuhyun? Apakah sudah menemukan bukti?"

"Ah itu~Aku masih belum bisa menemukan bukti yang cukup kuat, bahkan aku sudah menyewa seorang mata-mata tapi tetap saja bukti yang di dapat masih kurang"

"Aku mempunyai banyak bukti dan bukti yang kuat juga" Yesung mulai mengeluarkan bukti-bukti yang ia kumpulkan selama ini,rekaman suara,photo,dan rekaman CCTV

"Apakah bukti ini sudah cukup?"Tanya Yesung setelah ia menegeluarkan semua bukti yang ia dapat kan

"Sudah lebih dari cukup yesung~ bagaimana bisa.." manager kim menatap barang bukti dan yesung secara bergantian

"Semoga hyung dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini cepat"

"Ne yesung~ kau berdoa saja agar semua nya berjalan lancar, sekarang kau segeralah pulang~ bukankah kau sekarang sakit? Apa perlu ku antar"

"Ah tidak perlu hyung aku bisa pulang sendiri"Yesung membalikan badannya dan berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya sedikit membungkuk memberi salam penghormatan kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

.

.

"Arghh"

"Yak ahjussi ini aku yesung"

"Ah yesung namja manis yang sering menaiki bis ini bukan? Yak kenapa kau menggunakan masker~ seperti ninja, membuat kaget saja" Ucap ahjussi yang di duga sopir bis langganan itu dengan terus memegangi dada nya karna kaget.

"Aku sedang sakit ahjussi jadi memakai masker"Jawab Yesung berbohong lagi

"Sudah sampai~ terimakasih ahjussi"Sambung nya lagi seraya menurun kan kaki nya keluar bis.

Seperti biasa saat pulang pasti hari sudah malam

Di langkahkan kaki itu menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

.Ceklek.

Suara pintu itu terbuka.

"Ah sungie kau sudah pulang" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu

Tap tap tap

Yesung tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun~kaki nya terus di langkahkan menuju tangga

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh Yesung pun langsung menghampiri Yesung.

"Kau kenapa sungie"Kyuhyun menahan langkah Yesung dengan menggenggam kuat tangan nya

"Lepas.." Yesung berbalik dan mengibaskan tangan nya agar terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Yak aigoo..kau kenapa?"Teriak kyuhyun panik saat melihat wajah namja yang ada di hadapan nya penuh dengan luka

Yups sebelum masuk ke rumah masker itu memang sudah Yesung buka sebelumnya.

Yesung dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya tanpa sedikit pun bersuara.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengikuti langkah nya tapi

'Blamm' pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat

"Yesungie~bukalah pintu nya.. sebenarnya kau kenapa" teriak Kyuhyun khawatir sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu itu

"Kau sangat bodoh kyunie~" akhir nya si manis bersuara walau dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin

"Kau kenapa Yesungie, kenapa kau terluka seperti itu eoh?" Suara Kyuhyun pun ikut memelan

"TENTU SAJA KARNA WANITA ITU! AKU DI PUKULI OLEH KEKASIH NYA! KAU SANGAT BODOH KYU KENAPA BISA DI TIPU OLEH WANITA MACAM DIA"

Yesung berteriak penuh amarah dan menangis sesenggukan di waktu bersamaan.

"Sungie..?"

Suara namja tampan itu mulai gemetar begitupun lututnya yang mulai terasa lemas dan tidak dapat menopang lagi tubuh nya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun menopangkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan lututnya~ sungguh hatinya sakit melihat namja yang mulai ia cintai itu terluka karnanya.

"Yesungie~ Mianhae telah membuat mu menderita seperti ini,Aku..aku harus nya tidak ikut menyeret mu kedalam masalah ku ini, aku benar-benar bodoh maafkan aku"

Tes tes liquid itu mulai terjatuh dari pelupuk mata namja pemilik surai brown itu~ sungguh ini adalah kali pertama nya ia menangis saat sudah dewasa, ia bukanlah namja cengeng yang gampang menangis tapi seperti nya sekarang ia mengesampingkan hal itu dulu, hatinya terluka menyesali keputusan bodoh nya.

"Sudahlah jangan terus meminta maaf, itu tidak akan membuat semua nya menjadi baik seperti semula, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus lebih mempertimbangkan lagi sesuatu yang ingin kau jalani dengan pertimbangkannya dengan matang jangan ceroboh lagi seperti ini"Namja manis itu akhirnya bersuara

Membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertunduk akhir nya membangkitkan lagi tubuh nya,Di ketuk nya pintu itu sedikit pelan.

"Ne sungie lain kali aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, jadi buka lah pintunya"

Krekk

Ternyata dengan dorongan sedikit saja sudah dapat membuka pintunya, tadi perasaan susah untuk di buka. Itu karna tadi Yesung ternyata terduduk di balik pintu itu jadi pantas saja jika pintunya susah di buka dan sekarang Yesung telah membangkitkan tubuhnya duduk di ranjangnya seraya memandang ke arah pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aigoo sungie kau tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun gelapan memeriksa tubuh Yesung yang ternyata penuh luka.

Di obatinya semua luka itu dengan serius~ setelah selesai kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Kau pasti sangat capek~ beriatirahatlah sungie" Dengan pelan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung agar terbaring di ranjang nya, Yesung pun hanya menurut dan mulai memjamkan matanya.

.

.

.

..Tringgg..

Ponsel itu berbunyi membuat sang pemilik yang masih tertidur mau tidak mau membuka matanya, dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna~ Yesung meraih ponsel tersebut dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Ne yeobseo?" Tanya yesung

-"Ne anyeong yesung-ah ini aku manager kim~ aku sudah memanggil polisi dan mengadakan conference pers, segera ajak lah kyuhyun ke sini"-

Seketika mata yesung sedikit terbuka lebar~ 'ini berhasil' ucap nya dalam hati 'tidak sia-sia aku mengumpulkan bukti dengan susah payah seperti ini' sambungnya dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia

Bug bug bug

Hentakan kaki yesung yang terdengar tengah berlari menuruni anak tangga.

"Sungie~ kau sudah bangun... kajja mak

-syutt-

Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong karna Yesung langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar rumah.

"Ada apa sungie~ kau mau kemana? kita belum makan kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Manager kim~ kita harus menemui nya sekarang.." Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tapi untuk apa sungie" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang masih kebingungan.

"Nanti semua nya akan jelas jika kau sudah sampai di sana" Yesung menarik lengan besar itu dan di letakan nya di atas kemudi mobil.

"Kka~ jalan kan mobil nya.. kita harus cepat sampai"

"Ba-baiklah"Walaupun masih belum mengerti akhir nya Kyuhyun pun menurut dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Di sepanjang jalan Yesung tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun,wajah nya terlalu gugup dan tangan nya tidak henti-henti nya memilin-milin ujung baju nya dengan resah sedari tadi.

'Ada apa dengan nya' Batin Kyuhyun

.

.

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti dan dengan cepat Yesung keluar dari mobil itu saat ia sudah tau jika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kajja Kyu kau harus turun" Ucap Yesung mendongakan lagi kepala nya ke dalam mobil.

"Tapi sungie.." Kyuhyun mulai gugup

"Anieo gwenchana..semuanya akan baik-baik saja~ kka turun lah"Tangan Yesung terulur menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar turun dari mobil.

Dengan cepat Yesung membimbing langkah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun hanya menurut saja mengikuti langkah Yesung.

"Manager hyung" Kaget Kyuhyun saat mengetahui orang yang ada di hadapan nya adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Sungie kau mengajak ku ke ELF Entertainment? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku tadi?"

"Aigoo Kyu kau sampai lupa sama management naunganmu sendiri?Saat masuk kau tidak lihat tulisan nya sangat besar tadi" Ujar Manager kim sedikit sebal.

"Ah anieo hyung~aku tadi terburu-buru ke sini jadi tidak melihat depan gedung.. memang nya ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini"

"Ck aigoo kyu kasus mu hampir selesai~ sekarang bersiaplah 5 menit lagi akan ada conference pers"

..5 minutes later..

Akhir nya acara yang di tunggu-tunggu pun telah tiba.

Dengan kursi,meja,dan tentu saja para wartawan yang membawa mic dan kamera mereka.

Kini semua orang telah berkumpul di sana termasuk wanita itu juga~ hoho seperti nya wanita itu belum tau jika conference pers ini untuk menjebloskan nya ke penjara.

"Mungkin aku akan memulai nya sekarang saja~ ini adalah barang bukti jika Kyuhyun tidak bersalah " Ucap manager kim menggunakan mic.

Jeprett jeprett

Suara jepretan kamera tak henti-hentinya menggema.

Seketika mata wanita itu membola tak kala ia melihat photo dirinya dan kekasih aslinya berciuman mesra di sebuah taman, ia ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu jika saja posisi dirinya tidak di kerubungi oleh banyak manusia yang menyusahkan nya untuk melangkah.

"Dan ini barang bukti lain yang telah penyidik periksa" Manager kim mengangkat sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam dan sebuah rekaman suara yang telah di bungkus plastik.

"Dan polisi telah menetapkan jika wanita itu lah tersangka dari kasus penipuan ini"Manager kim menunjuk tubuh wanita yang tidak jauh berdiri darinya.

Seketika wanita itu bergerak resah~ ia ingin kabur dari tempat itu tapi 'grep' tangan kekar menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah tahanan negara~ kau tidak bisa kabur dan harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu dalam kasus Penipuan dan Pencemaran nama baik, kau akan di hukum dengan pasal berlapis selama 25th penjara"Ucap polisi itu seraya menggaetkan borgol di tangan wanita itu.

Wajah nya berubah masam~ di edarkan obsidiannya untuk mencari sang kekasih untuk meminta pertolongan tapi seketika matanya terbelalak saat tau sang kekasih juga telah di tangkap polisi.

"Paii paii selamat melahirkan di penjara noona~"Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah wanita itu bermaksud untuk meledeknya.

"Ah ini semua bisa selancar ini karna Yesung~ dia yang berjasa besar untuk mengumpulkan barang bukti" Ucap manager kim lagi.

Seketika kyuhyun tercengang~ 'apa? benarkah yesung yang melakukan ini semua? Jangan-jangan Yesung selalu pulang terlambat itu karna ini' Batin Kyuhyun

Mata nya terus saja terarah ke Yesung yang membuat Yesung hanya bisa menundukan kepala nya malu mendapatkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun.

"Chukae kyuhyun-ah kasus mu sudah selesai~ ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang kami kira~ jadi sekarang kau tidak mempunyai pacar?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Anieo~ Aku punya"Jawab kyuhyun mantap.

'Apa dia punya pacar lagi? Mana-mana ia ada di mana' yesung mengerahkan semua pandangan nya kesemua penjuru 'tidak ada wanita cantik di sini terus siapa..'

Gyutt

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung untuk mendekat pada nya

"Dia lah pacarku"Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merangkul yesung dengan mesra.

Yesung hanya dapat menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya~sungguh apakah ini kenyataan? Atau hanya mimpi? Fikir nya.

"Apa kau menyukai ku karna aku membantu kasus mu?"Tanya Yesung dingin.

"Anieo~ sebenarnya aku menyukai mu saat awal aku mengajak mu tinggal bersama~ aku mulai menyukai mu tapi aku dengan bodoh nya terus saja menutupi perasaan ku" Sesal Kyu menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah mianhae sudah berburuk sangka padamu" Yesung merangkul bahu kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat senyuman dari sang empunya bahu.

"Mianhae Yesungie karna aku tidak pernah melihat mu,tidak terlalu mementingkan keberadaan mu, menganggap mu tidak terlalu berarti bagiku tapi sekarang aku menyadari hal itu aku sadar jika keberadaan mu begitu penting bagiku,kau begitu berharga bagiku,aku tidak akan menyia-yia kan mu lagi~ Sungie your my everything~ jeongmal saranghaeyo" Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi chubby itu membuat Yesung menundukan kepala nya merona.

"Hua..bukan kah mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil? Walaupun sempat berpisah tapi akhir nya mereka bersatu juga.. ini benar-benar takdir cinta" Ucap salah satu wartawan yang menangis sesenggukan karna terharu.

"Mereka swett sekali"

"Mereka sangat cocok"

Dan seperti itu lah kata-kata yang terucap dari orang-orang yang salut melihat ketulusan cinta namja manis dan tampan ini~

"Mungkin sudah sampai sini conference pers yang kita adakan~ semua nya terimakasih" Ucap manager kim menutup Conference pers itu.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua pun memasuki gedung tepatnya ada di dorm Kyuhyun yang sebelum kejadian ini sering Kyuhyun tempati.

"Hua aku senang sungie~ akhir nya kasus nya beres juga" Dengan girangnya Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat kecil seraya memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"Aa kyu sakit" Dengan pelan Yesung melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dari pundaknya.

Sruk sruk

Kyuhyun menggesekan sepatunya kelantai menundukan kepalanya dan menekuk wajah nya sebal.

Seperti nya kyuhyun sedang merajuk.

Yesung yang peka akan hal itu pun langsung merentangkan tangan nya

"Kyunie~" Panggil nya manja.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang ia cintai itu.

Ia sangat bersyukur karna tuhan telah memberikan hadiah seindah ini kepada nya~ yups menurut Kyuhyun namja manis ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan dari tuhan~ ia sangat senang sekali.

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan badan yang ia peluk merapat ke tembok

Di tangkup nya wajah yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangan nya.

Chu~

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencium bibir kissable itu~ melumat nya dan sedikit menggingit nya meminta akses masuk kepada Yesung yang langsung Yesung berikan.. di masukan nya lidah itu menuju goa hangat milik Yesung, di sapunya semua bagian yang ada di dalam itu dengan teliti tanpa ada sedikit bagian pun yang terlewatkan.

Yups ini adalah sebuah Hot Kiss yang baru pertama kali mereka lakukan~ dengan berdasarkan cinta tentu nya.

Kyuhyun terus menyesap bibir manis itu~ sungguh rasa nya sangat manis sekali.. Yesung hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menikmati semua yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya,Tangan nya ia lingkarkan di bahu Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan sampai akhir nya namja manis itu sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun saat pasokan oksigen di paru-paru nya mulai menipis.

Di usap nya ceceran saliva oleh jari nya, dan keduannya terlihat sangat berbahagia sekarang.

"Kajja~" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung mengajak nya ke suatu tempat.

Dan kini mereka sedang berada tepat di atas loteng, dengan posisi tertidur dan kepala Yesung yang berbantalkan lengan Kyuhyun menambah kesan romantic di antara mereka.

Di tatap nya bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indah nya di atas sana.

"Sungie~ kau tau berapa jumlah bintang" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bintang-bintang dengan telunjuknya.

"Eum.." Yesung meletakan telunjuk mungil di dagu nya, mengerutkan dahi nya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Satu..dua.." Telunjuk mungil itu terulur menujuk bintang satu persatu.

"Ah aku menyerah~ aku tidak bisa menghitung bintang.. jumlah nya terlalu banyak" Yesung mempoutkan bibir nya lucu.

"Kkk~" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yesung.

"Seperti itu lah cinta ku padamu" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Yesung memiringkan kepala nya imut, raut wajah nya menunjukan jika ia sedang kebingungan sekarang.

"Ne kau bilang kan bintang itu jumlah nya sangat banyak dan tak bisa terhitung~ begitu pula cinta ku padamu yang jumlah nya sangat banyak dan tak bisa terhitung juga" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dan mengecupi pipi yesung gemas~

Yesung hanya dapat menundukan kepala nya malu mendapat gombalan dari Kyuhyun, seperti nya pipi nya sedang blushed sekarang.

"Ah ne~ Sungie aku ada jadwal manggung besok.. kau mau ikut?" Ajak kyuhyun.

"Hem" kepala Yesung mengangguk antusias.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan fans mu? Aku takut Kyu~"

"Anieo~ Gwenchana.. ada aku yang menjagamu baby.. jangan khawatir ne" Kyuhyun mengacak surai yesung gemas.

.

.

.

.

"Kajja baby" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu agar mengikuti langkah nya.

"Masuklah~" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung.

"Gomawo chagie" Ucap Yesung tersenyum manis, dan mulai memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memutari mobil untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Kyu.. apakah akan lama?" Tanya Yesung.

"Anieo~ hanya sebentar saja, Ah Baby kau harus memakai safety belt mu" Kyuhyun mecondongkan badannya untuk meraih safety belt itu.

Sungguh jantung Yesung sedang berdegup kencang sekarang karna badan Kyuhyun sangat dekat di hadapannya, di cium nya aroma mint yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma ini sangat menenangkan baginya.

"Selesai~" Kyuhyun menbenarkan kembali posisi duduknya dan mulai menyalakan mobil.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama~ kini mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Tunggu sebentar baby" Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan Yesung yang akan turun dari mobil.

"Waeyo kyunie?"Tanya Yesung memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Kau tidak takut dengan fans ku?Kau harus memakai ini"Jawab kyuhyun sambil memakaikan jaket,kacamata,topi,masker (So complete) pada yesung.

Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil sebelah kiri untuk Yesung.

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun..kyuhyun.."

Teriak fans Kyuhyun yang sangat riuh di depan gedung.

"Kau berjalanlah lebih dulu" bisik Kyu yang langsung di turuti Yesung.

Dengan ragu Yesung dan Kyuhyun menerobos lautan manusia(?) Itu, tangan Kyuhyun terulur kedepan untuk melindungi Yesung tatkala tangan-tangan fansnya ingin meraih mereka, dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi Yesung dari cakaran ataupun dorongan, ia tidak peduli jika ia yang harus terluka tapi tidak untuk Yesung~ Dia tidak akan membiarkan namja terkasihnya terluka sedikit pun.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah mereka pun dapat sampai ke dalam gedung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa baby?" Tanya khawatir Kyuhyun sembari memeriksa seluruh tubuh Yesung memastikannya tidak terluka.

"Anieo~ aku tidak terluka.. yang harus di khawatirkan itu kau~ kau kan artis jadi tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun" Ucap Yesung mengerucutkan bibir nya imut.

"Ah anieo.. kau yang lebih penting dariku~ sekarang kajja kita ke backstage saja" ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung di turuti Yesung.

20 minutes later

Kini adalah giliran Kyuhyun untuk perfome tapi tiba-tiba..

"Aigoo baby perut ku sangat sakit"Erang Kyuhyun seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Oh gwenchana kyunie? Apakah perlu kau ke dokter?"Panik Yesung.

"Anieo..tidak usah aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku harus perfome sekarang juga.. bagaimana jika kau yang menggantikan ku yah?"

"Tapi kyunie aku tidak bisa~"

"Aaa perut ku sakit" Erangan kyuhyun semakin keras "Aku percaya kau bisa sungie~ kajja" Kyuhyun memberikan mic nya kepada Yesung dan sedikit mendorong tubuhnya hingga Yesung memasuki atas panggung.

Yesung menatap semua pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya dengan gugup, Suara musik mulai terdengar memaksanya untuk mendekatkan mic ke mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi~ Yesung sangat hafal dengan lagu ini.. yups lagu Kyuhyun, lagu yang setiap hari ia senandungkan saat sedang berkerja.

Sudah setengah lagu yang ia nyanyikan tapi lampu penerangan itu mati secara tiba-tiba membuat Yesung panik dan sedikit tenang kembali saat ia melihat ada lampu sorot yang menyala menyorot ke arahnya dan menyorot ke arah seseorang yang ada di bangku penonton.

Seseorang itu tersenyum kearah nya sembari membawa banner yang bertuliskan ~"Maafkan aku yang baru menyadari keberadaan mu sekarang"~

Setelah itu lampu sorot itu mati kembali dan beberapa detik kemudian menyala lagi menyorot seseorang yang ada di bangku penonton di arah lain, orang itu pun sama dengan sebelumnya tersenyum hangat kepada Yesung dan memegang banner juga yang bertuliskan ~"Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal sepanjang hidupku, terimakasih karna kau telah hadir di saat tersulit bagiku"~

Yesung masih heran dengan semua ini, Wajahnya masih memujukam raut kebingungannya 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Batinnya.

Lampu sorot itu kembali mati dan beberapa detik kemudian menyala lagi dan kembali menyorot seseorang yang ada di bangku penonton di arah lain, sama seperti sebelum-sebelum nya, seseorang itu tersenyum kepada Yesung dan membawa banner bertuliskan ~"Maafkan aku yang tidak terlalu menganggap mu penting bagiku, maafkan aku yang telah menyia-nyiakan mu, maafkan aku~ kini aku baru sadar jika kau sangat berarti bagi hidupku~ Mianhae & Saranghae Sungie baby, Your my everything"~

Deg

Detak jantungnya mulai terasa cepat, mata sipit nya sedikit membesar.. ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa kata-kata itu pernah terngiang di telinga nya tidak lama ini. 'Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata ini~ kata yang terucap dari Cho Kyuhyuuuunn~' batin Yesung dan memanjangkan kata terakhirnya saat ia dengan kagetnya melihat seseorang yang ada di tengah bangku penonton yang di sorot lampu itu tengah memegang sebuah banner bertuliskan "Will You Marry Me?"

Betapa kagetnya Yesung saat ia tau jika orang yang sedang memegang banner itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Orang yang baru-baru ini berani menyatakan cinta padanya..

Dengan tersenyum Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Yesung~ seraya menyanyikan lagu 'SuperJunior - Marry U' dengan iringan musik, di genggam nya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang di yakini sebagai kotak cincin dan satu bucket bunga di tangan yang sama.

Antara senang,blushed,ingin menangis Yesung menundukan kepala nya, ia gigit bibir bawah nya seraya menangis~ ia sungguh tak menyangka orang yang ia cintai melangkah sejauh ini deminya, Ia sangat bersyukur akan moment yang indah ini, bersyukur kepada tuhan yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan sebesar ini, walalupun cara mendapatkan semua ini harus dengan berususah payah dahulu tapi ia merasa puas karna menurutnya kebahagiaan ini telah setimpal dengan penderitaannya di masa lalu.

Kyuhyun: *"Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal

Pyeongsaeng maeil haejugo sipeo

Would you marry me

Neol saranghago akkimyeo saragago sipeo

Geudaega jami deul ttaemada

Nae pare jaewojugo sipeo

Would you marry me

Ireon naui maeum heorakhaejullae

Pyeongsaeng gyeote isseulge (I do)

Neol saranghaneun geol (I do)

Nunkwa bigawado akkyeojumyeonseo

(I do)

Neoreul jikyeojulge (My love)"*

[ Aku ingin memberitahumu setiap hari bahwa "aku mencintaimu" Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?

Aku ingin hidup mencintaimu dan menghargaimu

Aku ingin menempatkanmu untuk tidur dalam pelukanku setiap malam

Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?

Maukah kau memberikan hatiku izin untuk ini?

Aku akan tinggal di sebelahmu

selama sisa hidupku (I do)

Aku mencintaimu (I do)

Melalui hujan dan salju aku akan

menghargaimu (I do)

Aku akan menjagamu (cintaku) ]

Kyuhyun menumpukan kakinya di lantai panggung itu saat ia telah berhadapan dengan Yesung, kedua tangannya yang memegang cincin dan satu bucket bunga itu ia acungkan kehadapan Yesung.

"Will You Marry Me?" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat kepada Yesung, dapat di lihat jika sorot matanya menunjukan penuh harap saat menunggu jawaban dari Yesung.

Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya,ia menunduk dan menangis~ sungguh ini moment yang sangat mengharukan dan indah sepanjang hidupnya, kepalanya ia anggukan dengan pelan memberi jawaban kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung di sambut senyuman penuh kemenangan oleh Kyuhyun dan di hadiahi teriakan meriah pula oleh penonton.

Kyuhyun memberikan satu bucket bunga itu kepada Yesung yang langsung di terima oleh Yesung dengan bahagia nya, cincin yang sedari tadi di pegangnya pun ia sematkan di jaris manis Yesung.

"Sungie~ Ini bukan bualan anak kecil semata, tapi ini adalah kenyataan.. aku sudah menepati janji ku bukan?"

"Ne kyunie~ gomawoyo" Ucap Yesung dengan nada bergetar seraya terus menangis dan menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun dengan segera memeluk badan namja mungil itu~ memberi nya kehangatan agar lebih rilex lagi.

"Kyu bagaimana fans mu?"Tanya Yesung seraya mendongakan kepalanya ke arah penonton.

"Mereka mendukung mu baby~kau tidak lihat eoh banner yang mereka bawa -KyuSung Is The Real- Mereka merestui mu untuk hidup bersama degan ku"

Bibir mungil itu menampakan senyum lagi, kepala nya lagi-lagi menunduk karna menyembunyikan Pipi merahnya karna blushed.

"Gomawo baby telah menjadi segala nya bagiku~" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat dan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Yesung memberikan tanda kasih kepada nya.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Masih ada 1 chapter lagi buat END Semoga reader masih kuat dan gak keburu muntah darah yah baca 1 chapter lg buat ending nya :'V wkwk

Mungkin di chp terakhir hanya akan ada moment sweet saja karna kan kyusung udah bersatu^^

Maaf yah jika masih ada kesalahan dalam menulis atau kekurangan yang lain nya, sungguh aku masih belajar sekarang.. jadi perlu bertahap gak bisa langsung bisa jadi bagus sekaligus.. nama nya juga kan manusia~ manusia tidak ada yang sempurna :')

Maaf jika nyanyian lagu nya gak pake huruf miring karna aku nulisnya gak langsung di ffn nya xD

Terimakasih buat yang udah setia baca+review ff abal ini.

Terimakasih semua nya~ 1 review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya :') kumohon agar kalian review setelah baca ff ini~ tolong lah hargai aku yang telah berusaha untuk menulis ff ini, ya walaupun ff nya gak sebagus punya orang lain~ tapi setidak nya kalian juga harus menghargai nya^^

review kalian adalah penyemangat buat ku untuk melanjutkan menulis ff :')

Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan.. Terimakasih semua nya #Bow


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: KYUSUNG

Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, and other

Genre: Romance,Sweet,Sad (?) Etc

Warning: Yaoi/BoyLove,typo,gaje,alur kecepetan,Mpreg, deelel :'V

Rated: Dari T berubah jadi M (?) xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma apa ini sudah rapih?" Tanya si manis yang sibuk dengan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Aigoo~ tentu saja.. ah kau jadi terlihat lebih manis dengan dasi kupu-kupu ini sayang~" Puji sang eomma yang kontan saja membuat pipi chubby itu merah merona.

Kini namja manis itu tengah sibuk memperhatikan bayangan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah di cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan memakai setelan kemeja putih di balut tuxedo hitam dan di hiasi oleh dasi kupu-kupu di kerah kemejanya yang membuat si manis semakin mempesona.

"Ah eomma aku gugup" Ujar si manis seraya memegangi dadanya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Tenang saja~ semua pasti berjalan dengan lancar" Sang eomma meyakinkan dan membelai pundak putra kesayangannya dengan lembut.

Sementara di ruangan lain terlihat si namja tampan tidak henti-hentinya membungkuk kepada semua orang yang telah hadir, dengan ramah namja tampan itu membungkuk dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada semua orang.

Sepertinya hatinya dalam keadaan mood yang sangat baik sekarang~ tentu saja karna ini adalah hari di mana ia akan mempersunting namja manis tercintanya.

Acara pun di mulai~ Si manis mulai berjalan menuju altar di iringi kedua orang tuanya, dengan gugup yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju si tampan yang sudah dari awal berada di depan altar.

Senyum itu tersungging di wajah tampan kyuhyun saat ia dapat melihat namja tercintanya mulai melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

Dengan gugup yesung menatap kyuhyun sekilas dan langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pastor di hadapannya, sungguh kali ini ia sangat gugup jika harus langsung berhadapan dengan kyuhyun, daripada acara baru di mulai tapi ia sudah pingsan karna hanya menatap manik kyuhyun itu kan tidak lucu, fikirnya.

"Baiklah~ kita akan memulai acaranya sekarang" Ucap sang pastor dan mulai mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Cho Kyuhyun~ tidak peduli dalam keadaan senang atau sedih, kaya atau miskin, sehat atau sakit, kau akan terus bersama dengan Kim Yesung selamanya"

"Ya aku bersedia" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mantapnya.

"Kim Yesung~ tidak peduli dalam keadaan senang atau sedih, kaya atau miskin, sehat atau sakit, kau akan terus bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun selamanya"

"Ya, Aku bersedia" Jawab Yesung tak kalah mantapnya.

Senyum itu mulai tersungging di wajah keduanya dan langsung mendapatkan teriakan heboh dari tamu undangan.

Kyuhyun mulai memasangkan cincin ke jari sang istri (Cho Yesung) begitupun Yesung yang juga memasangkan cincin ke jari sang suami (Cho Kyuhyun)

Kini tubuh mereka berhambur menjadi satu, berpelukan dengan erat dan menumpahkan semua kebahagian yang mereka rasakan sekarang ini.

Acara utama telah berjalan dengan lancar, kini tinggal acara pelengkap yang harus mereka jalani.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan sang istri yang memegang pisau, di gesekannya pisau itu pada kue pernikahan mereka yang luar biasa besarnya, berwarna putih dan di hiasi bunga-bunga dari krim yang membuatnya jadi jauh terlihat cantik.

"Aaa" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kue yang telah ia potong menuju mulut sang istri.

"Aaa"Kini giliran Yesung yang memberikan kue itu kepada kyuhyun tapi dengan jahilnya yesung menggerakan kue itu sampai krimnya menempel di hidung kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa bahagia dengan kejahilannya, begitupun dengan tamu undangan yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah jahilnya yesung.

"Yak sungie kau apa-apaan"Dengus kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, di raihnya potongan kue itu dan menempelkan krimnya di bagian dagu dan bibir yesung.

Kyuhyun pun tertawa dengan balas dendamnya, wajah yesung jadi terlihat lucu menurutnya.

Tamu undangan tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat tingkah laku dua sejoli ini,'benar-benar unik dan lucu' itulah kata-kata yang terbisik dari para tamu undangan.

"Aish kyu kajja sekarang kita bersihkan krim dari wajah kita~ kau tidak malu tamu undangan menertawai kita" bisik si manis kepada kyuhyun.

Dengan sibuk tangan mungil itu menggesek-gesekan tissue yang ia pegang untuk membersihkan krim yang menempel di hidung kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun~ kini matanya lebih sibuk menatap dengan intens wajah istrinya itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ini.." Yesung menyodorkan tissue kehadapan wajah kyuhyun saat ia rasa telah selesai membersihkan wajah kyuhyun dari krim.

Kyuhyun memandang bingung tissue itu sampai akhirnya suara sang istri terdengar lagi.

"Kau juga bersihkan muka ku dari krim yang menempel menggunakan ini"

"Ah.." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan mulai menerima tissue yang tadi di gunakan yesung, tangannya menggesek-gesekan tissue itu pada bagian dagu yesung.

"Ah lama.." Kyuhyun membuang tissue itu dan tiba-tiba sedikit mendorong tubuh yesung mendekati tembok.

"OOOoooo" Para tamu undangan ber 'O' ria saat mereka melihat kejadian yang mencengangkan terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun dengan sigapnya menjilati semua krim yang menempel di dagu istrinya sampai bersih dan kini tinggal krim yang ada di sekitar bibirnya, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah itu dan mulai menjilatinya layaknya sedang menjilati ice cream, mata yesung tertutup saat kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibir kissablenya, jarinya mencengram kuat surai kyuhyun saat kyuhyun mulai memasukan lidahnya menuju goa hangat miliknya, mengajaknya bertarung lidah atau hanya menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidah kyuhyun.

"Eungh~" Yesung mulai kehabisan nafas, tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk bahu kyuhyun dan sedikit mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Kenapa baby? Kita kan sudah menikah jadi itu wajar jika aku lakukan" Ucap kyuhyun yang sudah menyudahi ciuman panasnya.

"Iya~ tapi lihat lah para tamu undagan" Ucap yesung datar dan menunjuk para tamu undangan dengan ekor matanya, tamu undangan yang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Hehehe.." Kyuhyun tertawa kikuk,seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

"Huaa.. tidak menyangka yah kita bisa bertemu lagi" Ucap eomma Kyuhyun seraya memeluk eomma Yesung.

Eomma Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat perilaku sahabatnya sejak dulu itu.

"Dan aku pun tidak menyangka sekali jika kita akan jadi besan(?) Kita jadi keluarga" Ucap eomma Yesung senang.

"Eomma sepertinya aku akan segera pindah rumah" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Tapi kalian kan baru saja beres dari acara pernikahan kalian, pasti masih capek.. kenapa tidak besok saja" Ujar eomma Kyuhyun.

"Anieo eomma.. aku ingin segera mandiri, setelah menikah aku tidak mau lagi merepotkan eomma lagi"

"Aigoo anak mu sangat manis sekali" goda eomma Yesung yang kontan mendapat kekehan geli dari eomma kyuhyun dan yesung yang memang ada di sana.

"Ah baiklah jika itu mau kalian~ Sungie umma menitipkan kyuhyun padamu~ jaga dia baik-baik ne" Ucap eomma kyuhyun seraya menepuk pundak yesung lembut.

"Aigoo~ eomma harusnya kau berkata seperti itu padaku.. aku yang akan menjaga sungie" Rengek kyuhyun.

Eomma Kyuhyun,Eomma Yesung & Yesung hanya tertawa geli melihat perilaku kyuhyun yang tidak banyak berubah seperti sifat saat ia kecil.

"Baiklah kajja kita berangkat" Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat satu persatu koper itu kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Eomma aku pamit dulu ne~" Pamit yesung seraya memeluk erat eommanya dan eomma kyuhyun bergantian, memang berat meninggalkan dan terpisah jauh dengan eommanya, tapi ini harus ia lakukan karna ini kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri Cho Kyuhyun.

Mobil itu mulai kyuhyun nyalakan saat ia rasa semuanya sudah siap, kini tempat tujuan mereka berdua adalah sebuah rumah mewah dekat pantai yang tidak lama ini mereka tempati, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana karna yesung menyukai rumah itu dan rumah itu pula yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kisah cintanya bersama yesung.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan saat matahari mulai terbenam dan waktu menunujukan jam 5 sore, dengan cepat kyuhyun mengangkat koper itu menuju rumah dan yesung hanya membuntutinya dari belakang, di letakan koper itu di kamar yang mewah nan luas,kamar yang akan menjadi kamar mereka berdua nantinya.

Yesung menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur empuk itu saat ia rasa sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang badannya.

Kyuhyun pun ikut menidurkan badannya tepat di samping yesung.

"Sungie~"Panggil manja kyuhyun.

"Heum"Yesung hanya berdehem untuk menjawab.

"Kajja lakukan itu~"Ucap kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Nanti besok saja kyunie~ aku capek ingin istirahat" lirih yesung yang telah memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi sungie~ semua pengantin baru pasti akan melakukan ini di malam pertamanya~ ayolah sungie ayo.." Kyuhyun merengek dan menarik-narik lengan yesung.

"Aigoo Kyunie kau bisa diam tidak"

'Bug'

Yesung menendang tubuh kyuhyun sampai terhempas ke lantai dengan pantat yang mencium ubin terlebih dahulu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Huaa.. Eomma~ Yesung jahat tidak mau melakukan itu denganku" Rengek kyuhyun semakin keras dan menggesek-gesekan kakinya ke lantai seperti bocah yang tidak di belikan mainan oleh orangtuanya.

"Aish diam lah kyunie~ jika kau masih berisik! Aku tidak segan untuk menyuruh mu tidur di luar malam ini" Ancam yesung.

Seketika kyuhyun terdiam dari aksi merengeknya, ia menekuk wajahnya 'Sejak kapan yesung jadi kejam seperti ibu tiri seperti ini, sebelum menikah ia tidak seperti itu' runtuk kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dengan terpaksa kyuhyun membaringkan badannya di samping sang istri dan tertidur dengan tenang, daripada ia tidur di luar kan mending ia menurut saja pada yesung dan menunda dulu keinginannya sampai besok.

.

.

.

"Fuhh.. fuhh.." Kyuhyun meniupi surai legam sang istri bermaksud ingin membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya, dan benar saja dahi itu mulai mengerut dan mata sipitnya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Hoamm.. Kyuhyun Good Morning~" Sapa yesung setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Yesung menyernyitkan dahinya~ ia bingung akan ucapan kyuhyun padanya.

"Beri aku morning kiss" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibir kissable yesung dengan bibirnya.

"Aish baiklah tuan raja" cibir yesung dan menempelkan kedua tangan mungilnya membingkai wajah kyuhyun.

Chu~

Yesung bermaksud mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas tapi dengan cepat kyuhyun menahan tengkuk yesung hingga yesung tak berkutik dan menjadi ciuman panas di pagi hari.

"Sudah ah aku mau mandi dulu" Yesung melepas paksa pagutan itu dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

"Baby kita mandi bareng yuk" Teriak kyuhyun.

"Aish aku kan sudah bilang nanti malam saja kita melakukan itu" teriak yesung di dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "kenapa malam hari lama sekali datangnya" lirinya sebal.

"Selesai~" Yesung melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi yang sudah berpakaian rapih dengan haduk kecil yang ia usap-usap kan di surai halusnya.

"Kyunie sekarang giliranmu~"

"Ne~" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kamar mandi.

Kini namja manis itu tengah sibuk dengan peralatan kecantikannya (?) yang ada di meja rias. Tangannya sibuk dengan hairdryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Oh aigoo~ sungie kau memakai itu lagi" Kyuhyun tertawa geli, di langkahkan kakinya menuju sang istri saat ia telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian rapih, di lihatnya peralatan kecantikan(?) Yesung yang begitu banyak tertata rapih di meja rias, sungguh ini sangat banyak~ bahkan lebih banyak dari yang ia punya.

"Oho.. kau memakai lips balm juga" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli sambil mengacung-ngacungkan benda itu kewajah yesung.

"Aish memangnya kenapa? Itu hanya untuk membuat bibir tidak kering saja" sungutnya sedikit kesal.

"Terus ini apa?" Tangan kyuhyun beralih ke objek lain.

Yesung melirik benda yang ada di tangan kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya "Itu vitamin" jawabnya tanpa mengurangi fokus memperhatikan bayangannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut di cermin.

"Huekk.. uhukk.. uhukk.." Kyuhyun dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

Yesung dengan panik pun ikut menyusul kyuhyun ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan kondisinya dan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa kyunie~" Tanya yesung panik

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Kyuhyun terus saja terbatuk berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di kerongkongannya.

"Kya.. kau kenapa kyunie kau kenapa?"Tanya yesung semakin panik seraya menepuk-nepuk tengkuk kyuhyun pelan.

"Huekk..uhuk.."

Mata sipitnya terbuka sedikit lebar dan menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan kagetnya.

"K..kau hamil kyunie"Tanya yesung penuh kekagetan.

"Yak yang benar saja~Aku ini seme jadi mana mungkin hamil" Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan horrornya.

"Hehe.." Yesung terkekeh kikuk.

"Terus kau kenapa?" Tanya yesung kepada kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Itu.." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah meja rias "kenapa rasanya pahit"

Yesung menyernyit bingung~ 'Apa...' seketika matanya terbuka lebar "Kau memakan cairan yang ada di kapsul warna kuning itu kyunie?" Tanya yesung dengan kagetnya.

"Ne.. kau kan bilang itu vitamin jadi ya aku makan saja" jawab kyuhyun dengan memasang tampang polos.

"Astaga~" yesung menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan mungilnya "Itu vitamin rambut kyunie~ kenapa kau memakannya"

"Mwo?" Mata kyuhyun terbelalak "Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku tadi"

"Aish tadi aku sudah memberitahu mu" Kesal Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tapi kau hanya memberitahuku jika itu vitamin, tidak mengatakan jika itu vitamin rambut" bela kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aish karna kau ceroboh kyunie~ kau tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi" Ucap yesung yang masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah ne.. ne.. ini salahku~ kajja kita masak saja, aku sudah lapar" Kyuhyun menarik lengan mungil itu agar mengikutinya melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa kyunie hari ini?" Tanya yesung yang tengah sibuk memilah buku resep yang ada di dapur.

"Apa saja yang penting enak" jawab kyuhyun singkat.

"Baiklah~" Yesung menutup buku resep itu dan tangannya mulai meraih sayuran dan pisau hendak ingin memotongnya.

"Biar aku saja baby yang melakukannya, aku tidak akan rela jika jari cantik mu terluka sedikit pun karna pisau ini" Ucap kyuhyun seraya mengambil alih pekerjaan yesung.

Baiklah mungkin yesung harus melakukan yang lain saja, menggoreng ikan mungkin, fikirnya.

Tangan mungilnya mulai memutar knop(?) kompor menyalakannya untuk memulai menggoreng ikan.

"Tunggu dulu" kyuhyun mulai bergerak dari tempatnya hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"Pakai ini saat memasak" Kyuhyun memasangkan celemek dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yesung bermaksud menalikan talinya.

Deg deg deg

Yesung mematung, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat~ posisi kyuhyun sangat dekat dengannya dan itu membuat yesung gugup walaupun mereka sudah menjadi suami istri sekarang.

"Hey kenapa kau melamun? Nanti ikannya gosong"

"Ah.. Nne~" Yesung terhentak dan sadar dari lamunannya.

.

.

.

"Hua.. enaknya masakan ku" teriak kyuhyun riang seraya terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Hey itu masakan ku" Yesung menatap kyuhyun horror.

"Tapi aku juga ikut memasak baby" sungut kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya membantu memotong saja dan yang memasak adalah aku"

"Ah ne ne masakan istri ku memang enak sekali"

"Kkk" yesung terkekeh malu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah ne setelah makan kajja kita main ke pantai" ajak kyuhyun seraya membelai lembut tangan yesung yang tergeletak di meja.

"Hmm..baiklah" Yesung mengangguk antusias dan melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada kyuhyun.

.

.

.

~At Beach~

"Ini pakailah" Kyuhyun menyodorkan rompi pelampung kepada yesung.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya imut, raut wajahnya seakan berkata 'Ini untuk apa?'

"Ini agar kau tidak tenggelam" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memasangkan rompi pelampung itu ke badan yesung.

Yesung lagi-lagi menunjukan wajah bingungnya kepada kyuhyun, ia masih bingung sepertinya.

"Kajja kita naik Speedboat" Kyuhyun menarik lengan mungil itu agar mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju speedboat.

Mata yesung sedikit terbuka lebar "Di sini ada speedboat" tanyanya penuh keheranan.

"Tentu saja~ aku yang menyewanya sebelum kesini"

"Ah pantas saja" Yesung mengangguk paham.

Kini keduanya telah menaiki speedboat itu dengan kyuhyun di bagian depan untuk mengemudikannya dan yesung yang ada di belakangnya, Di rangkulnya dengan erat pinggul kyuhyun dan matanya yang ia pejamkan.

"Kau siap baby?" Teriak kyuhyun.

"Ne"

"Hana dul set..."

Bushh speedboat itu meluncur dengan kencang, Yesung tertawa bahagia saat angin laut membelai wajahnya dan cipratan air laut yang mengenai wajahnya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Kau senang?"

"Ne~ lebih cepat lagi kyunie" teriak yesung di sela tertawa bahagianya.

Sebelah tangannya ia rentangkan keatas dan matanya sedikit tertutup karna sedari tadi tak hentinya ia tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

Hati kyuhyun menghangat, ia senang jika yesung senang~ terlebih lagi yang membuat ia senang adalah dirinya, senyum itu tak henti-hentinya tersungging di bibir kyuhyun saat ia mendengar tawa bahagia yesung.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di bibir pantai lagi saat mereka rasa sudah cukup bermain speedboatnya.

"Baby~ kajja sekarang kita naik itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah perahu kapal berwarna putih yang cukup mewah.

"Untuk apa" Tanya yesung bingung.

"Sudahlah kajja naik saja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil itu agar mengikutinya.

.

.

"Ini kau ambil satu" Kyuhyun memberikan satu pancingan kepada yesung saat mereka sudah berada di atas kapal.

Kyuhyun menggerakan pancingan itu kebelakang dan kedepan sampai kail pancing itu meluncur dengan jauh ke tengah laut.

"Hem.. baiklah sepertinya itu tidak terlalu sulit" Ucap yesung dengan gampangnya.

Yesung mulai berancang-ancang menggerakan pancingnya ke belakang dan kedepan seperti yang di lakukan kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Swing~~ sroot..

Kail pancing yesung hanya meluncur kurang dari satu meter darinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli "Kau terlalu banyak gaya sungie"

"Ish ini kan susah kyunie" sebal yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hah.. baiklah seperti ini caranya.." Kyuhyun merangkul yesung dari belakang, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil yesung yang sedang memegang pancingan.

"Gerakan kebelakang depeti ini dan langsung gerakan kedepan"

"Wah berhasil kyunie~ kailnya meluncur jauh"

"Tentu saja aku kan pintar karna mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata" PD kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau bilang aku bodoh~ seperti itu?" Yesung dengan sebal mencubit perut kyuhyun sampai kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Aish baby aku hanya bercanda~" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"Uh baby kail mu bergerak" Teriak heboh kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menariknya" dengan tangan sedikit gemetar karna gugup, yesung mulai menggulung tali pancing (?) Itu agar kail yang berisi ikan (?) itu mendekat padanya.

"Uh lama"

Kyuhyun baralih kebelakang yesung, merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang dan membantunya untuk menarik kailnya.

Deg deg deg

Jantung yesung berdegup dengan kencang, antara nervous karna mendapat ikan dan di peluk kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Yeah berhasil.." Teriak kemenangan kyuhyun yang telah mengalahkan tenaga ikan itu.

"Ikannya besar kyunie" Ujar Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau mau memakannya?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"Ah anieo~ sungguh sayang sekali jika ikan seindah ini kita makan"

"Terus kita lepaskan lagi,seperti itu"Tanpa aba-aba kyuhyun melepaskan ikan itu.

"Eh?"Yesung sedikit kaget "Bukankah kau sangat senang saat mendapatkan ikan itu, kenapa kau lepas?"Sambungnya.

"Untuk apa jika aku simpan~ benar katamu ikannya indah jadi aku tidak tega untuk memakannya"Kyuhyun melempar senyum hangat dan merangkul yesung membuatnya menunduk karna malu.

"Pemandangannya indah ne kyu~seperti di film titanic"

"Ish kuno~jangan bilang kau akan merentangkan tanganmu dan aku memelukmu dari belakang"

"Anieo siapa bilang~kau berani tidak ke sana?"Jari yesung menujuk ujung kapal.

"Aish yang benar saja baby"

"Aku berani"Yesung melepasakan rangkulan kyuhyun dan melenggang menuju ujung kapal dan duduk di sana.

"Yak baby jangan lakukan itu~ jika ada hiu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memakanmu bagaimana"Teriak kyuhyun dengan paniknya.

"Anieo~ tidak mungkin ada hiu" jawab yesung santai.

"Aish~di mana-mana di semua laut itu pasti ada hiunya,ayo cepat kembali lah kesini"Ujar kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak"

Dengan bahagianya yesung terus saja duduk di ujung kapal itu, mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya menikmati semua pemandangan indah yang bisa ia lihat secara jelas di sini.

Semetara kyuhyun mungkin kini ia sedang kejang-kejang di atas kapal karna dengan khawatirnya ia saat ini tapi yang di khwatirkan sepertinya malah tidak peduli. *kkk poor kyu

.

.

.

"Hua..capeknya setelah bermain seharian di pantai"Yesung menggeliat kecil untuk merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

"Ne.." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu rumah untuk sang istri.

Dengan cepat yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur nembuat kyuhyun menyernyit kebingungan dan mengikuti langkah istrinya kedapur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku lupa belum mencuci piring bekas sarapan kita tadi kyunie"

"Ah aku kira apa, biarkan saja ini aku yang mengerjakannya" Kyuhyun menggeser badan yesung yang sudah siap untuk mencuci piring.

"Tapi kyunie.."

"Sudahlah~ bukannya kau capek, jadi istirahat saja"

"Hah baiklah jika itu mau mu" Yesung menggidikan bahu dan berlalu menuju ruang tamu, sepertinya bersantai di ruang tamu dan menonton drama tidak buruk, fikirnya.

Dengan satu toples kripik di tangan, kini si manis sedang bersantai di depan tv, menonton drama kesukaannya.

Yesung sangat fokus dan terhanyut saat menonton dramanya dengan sesekali ekpresinya akan terlihat sedih dan sesekali akan terlihat senang, sesuai dengan alur drama yang ia tonton.

"Aku sudah membereskannya baby" Kyuhyun memeluk yesung dari belakang.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan memutar kursi itu untuk duduk di sebelah yesung.

Karna merasa di cuekin, kyuhyun pun menidurkan kepalanya di paha yesung, tapi yesung masih tetap terfokus pada dramanya.

"Sungie kau sedang makan apa?" Tanya kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Keripik" Jawab yesung lurus tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada drama yang sedang ia tonton.

"Aku mau~ Aaa" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Ini" Yesung memasukan keripik oleh tangan mungilnya ke mulut kyuhyun.

"Anieo~ aku ingin di suapi oleh mulutmu" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya tenyum nakal.

"Hah baiklah" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, meletakan keripik di antara bibirnya dan mendekatkan ke bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memakan keripik itu tapi saat yesung hendak menjauhkan kepalanya, kyuhyun dengan cerdik menahan tengkuk yesung agar tidak bergerak.

Di hisapnya bibir ceri itu dengan lembut, sedikit menggigitnya agar mendapat akses masuk, di susupinya goa hangat milik istrinya itu, mengabsen semua deretan gigi di dalamnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya atau mengajak untuk bertarung lidah.

Yesung segera mengangkat kepalanya saat ia rasa sudah kehabisan oksigen.

Kyuhyun pun mendudukan tubuhnya lagi di samping yesung, kini ia sedang memasang wajah minta di kasihani pada yesung, sepertinya kyuhyun ingin meminta sesuatu.

"Baby kajja lakukan itu~" Rengek kyuhyun seperti bocah.

"Lihatlah si kecil sudah kesakitan dan minta di manjakan" Ucap kyuhyun yang menarik tangan yesung yang tergeletak bebas untuk menyentuh gundukan miliknya.

Yesung terhentak,ia kaget dan dengan reflek mejauhkan tangannya dari kepemilikan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dengan malas ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Tidak bukannya yesung tidak mau, tapi tadi itu sangat mengagetkan dirinya sampai reflek seperti itu.

Ia cukup peka akan situasi ini, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk menyusul kyuhyun, tapi maniknya sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan kyuhyun di dalamnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu~ siapa tau saja kyuhyun ada di dalam, fikirnya.

Tanpa aba-aba yesung pun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu tanpa permisi,dan melenggang masuk.

"Yak..baby kenapa kau masuk tanpa permisi~kau tidak tau aku sedang pipis"Teriak sebal kyuhyun yang sedang ada di kamar mandi.

Grep

Yesung memeluk tubuh kyuhyun dari belakang,tangannya ia lingkarkan tepat di pinggang kyuhyun.

Dengan posisi celana kyuhyun yang masih melorot belum ia pakai karna ia memang masih sedang pipis,tapi yesung tidak peduli ia tetap memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang dengan cukup erat.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku masuk tanpa permisi eoh"Ucap yesung seraya memijit junior kyuhyun nakal.

"Aishhh..baby jangan lakukan itu" Mata kyuhyun terpejam saat menerima kenikmatan yang yesung berikan, bukannya kyuhyun menolak tapi bukankah tadi yesung sudah bilang kalau ia menginginkan 'itu' nanti malam tapi sekarang masih sore jika juniornya sudah menegang dan yesung tidak mau memanjakannya kan itu gawat, fikirnya.

"Kenapa tidak honey~"Ucap yesung erotis di telinga kyuhyun dan kembali memberi pijatan pada cho junior.

"Akhhh.. aishh..baby..lepaskan tang..ann.. muhh" Perkataan kyuhyun terbata.

Bukannya berhenti yesung malah semakin mempermainkan cho junior dengan tangan mungilnya mengusiknya agar segera bangun.

Karna libidonya sudah memuncak kyuhyun dengan cepat berbalik dan mendorong tubuh yesung pelan mendekati tembok.

"Kau telah membangunkan si kecil, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab baby" Kyuhyun berseringai nakal pada yesung .

Chu~

Bibir kissable itu ia kecup dengan lembut, merasakan kemanisan yang ada di bibir itu, melumatnya dengan pelan memberikan sesansi tersendiri kepada keduanya, lidah kyuhyun terus saja bergerinjal di depan bibir yesung untuk meminta akses masuk dan yesung cukup peka tentang itu, ia buka mulutnya perlahan membuat lidah kyuhyun dengan bebas melenggang masuk kedalam mulutnya,di susupi goa hangat milik istrinya itu, menyapa semua deretan giginya, mengabsennya satu persatu sampai tidak ada yang terlewat kan, Yesung hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat menerima sensasi memabukan yang kyuhyun berikan, sungguh ini sangat nikmat~

Kyuhyun menyudahi hot kiss itu saat ia rasa tangan mungil itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya menyuruh menyudahinya karna pasokan di dalam paru-parunya yang mulai menipis.

Kyuhyun beralih dan duduk di kloset duduk, tangannya ia lambaikan dengan genit ke arah istrinya (Cho Yesung) dan langsung di turuti oleh namja manis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya yesung bingung saat ada di hadapan kyuhyun yang terduduk di closet dan dirinya sedang berdiri di depan kyuhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun menurunkan retsleting itu, Ia buka kancing celana itu sampai terlepas dan menampilkan pemandangan indah yang sudah sejak lama ia ingin lihat

'Hap'

Kyuhyun melahap junior yesung dan seketika mata yesung tertutup saat menerima kenikmatan yang kyuhyun berikan.

Kyuhyun menggulum junior yesung dengan lembut, ia mainkan lidahnya di batang junior yesung membuat sang empunya mengerang keenakan.

"Akhh.. Kyu~" Yesung mencengkram surai kyuhyun saat ia rasa kyuhyun mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Dari gerakan lamban,sedang,dan kini dengan ritme cepat~ dengan lihai kyuhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan bibirnya yang masih setia menggulum junior yesung.

"Akhh.. kyuhh~ ahh" desahan itu lolos tatkala lidah kyuhyun yang bermain-main nakal di batang juniornya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan guluman nya saat ia rasakan sudah cukup membuat junior yesung berdiri.

Kini ia membuka celana dan pakaiannya dengan cepat, begitu pun yesung yang membuka kaosnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Sekarang giliran kau baby" Kyuhyun merebahkan punggungnnya di sandaran kloset itu.

Dengan gugup yesung pun mulai menjongkokan pandanginya junior kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya, 'apakah ia memang harus memakannya~ini pertama kali ia melakukan ini'fikirannya terus berkecamuk.

"Kajja makan saja baby" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan kepala yesung untuk maju dan memakan juniornya.

Dengan meniru apa yang kyuhyun lakukan sebelumnya, yesung pun mulai menggulum junior cho itu dengan lembut, memaju mundurkan kepalanya membuat kyuhyun mengerang keenakan.

"More baby" rancau kyuhyun parau.

Yesung pun mulai mempercepat gerakannya yang membuat pinggul kyuhyun bergerak resah akan sensasi yang ia berikan.

"Huhh.. huuhh.." nafas mereka berdua tercekat atas aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Yesung pun menyudahinya saat ia rasa sudah cukup.

"Kajja duduk lah di pangkuan ku" Titah kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepukan telapak tangannya ke pahanya.

Yesung yang tidak begitu mengerti pun hanya menuruti apa yang kyuhyun katakan~ Ia membiarkan kyuhyun menguasai tubuhnya sekarang toh ia sudah berjanji kan padanya akan melayaninya malam ini.

Dengan patuh yesung pun duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun dengan badan yang membelakanginya, yang tentu saja itu dapat membuat kyuhyun dengan mudah melihat hole merah merekah itu dengan jelas.

Dengan wajah laparnya kyuhyun pun menempatkan juniornya tepat di pintu masuk hole itu.

Mata yesung tertutup saat ia merasakan nyeri saat ia sudah dengan sempurna duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun.

"Ini hanya sakit di awal baby~ tenanglah" Ucap kyuhyun seraya memeluk perut rata yesung dan menaruh dagunya di bahu yesung.

Di ciuminya leher putih mulus itu dari belakang, membuat yesung mendesah dan menutup matanya saat area sensitivenya di permainkan oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai memegang pinggul yesung dengan tangan kanannya, dengan pelan ia mulai memaju mundurkan badan yesung yang ada di pangkuannya, membuat juniornya terpijat oleh hole yesung, dan tangan yang sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior yesung.

Kyuhyun mulai mempercepat ritme sodokannya, membuat keduanya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat secara bersahutan.

Yesung menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menerima sensasi itu sedangkan kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun memaju mundurkan lagi pinggul itu dan tangannya ia yang sebelahnya lagi dengan sibuknya mengocok junior yesung.

Lebih cepat dan cepat lagi, kyuhyun terhenti saat ia rasa junior yesung berkedut di tangannya.

"Lepas..kan tang..an muh kyuhh" Ucap yesung terbata.

Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya menutup akses keluarnya cairan itu dengan tangannya, membuat yesung mengerang kesakitan saat cairannya tertahan.

"Yak kyuhh~ lepaskann" Yesung tertunduk,matanya terpejam dan giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia merasakan nyeri karna ulah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kasihan pun mulai melepaskan tangannya dari junior yesung yang membuat junior yesung langsung menyemburkan cairan putih itu mengotori lantai kamar mandi.

"Wow kau mengeluarkannya sangat banyak baby" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Itu karna mu evil cho" Sungut yesung seraya menyubit perut kyuhyun.

"Oh omo~ apa ini" mata yesung terbelalak saat ia rasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu si kecil baby" Ucap kyuhyun berseringai nakal.

"Sedikit lagi akan keluarr.." Kyuhyun kembali memaju mundurkan pinggul itu untuk mengocok juniornya.

"Akkhhh" Erang mereka bersamaan saat kyuhyun sudah mencapai klimaksnya mengeluarkan cairannya kedalam tubuh yesung, dan yesung yang merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir kedalam tubuhnya.

"Akhh.. kau sempit baby" erang kyuhyun yang merasakan juniornya di ampit oleh hole yesung.

"Aw.. aw.. aw.." erang kyuhyun saat hole itu semakin sempit.

Kepalanya menunduk,matanya terpejam dan giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan juniornya yang sakit karna terampit hole sempit yesung.

Dengan pelan kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam yesung.

Yesung pun terduduk di lantai kamar mandi sangking lemasnya.

"Akhirnya berakhir juga" gumam yesung lega.

"Siapa bilang? Ini baru ronde satu baby~ masih ada beberapa ronde lagi yang harus kita jalankan" kyuhyun berseringai dan menggendong tubuh yesung yang terduduk di lantai ala bridal style dan meletakannya di bathup yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Ia mulai menindih lagi badan mungil itu dan mulai mengecupi leher jenjang putih milik yesung, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang menandai jika tubuh ini adalah miliknya, istrinya (Cho Yesung) adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun membuka kaki yesung dan meletakannya di bahunya.

Juniornya telah ia posisi kan tepat di hole yesung.

Sepertinya kyuhyun akan memulainya lagi dan yesung sepertinya juga harus kuat sampai subuh dini hari untuk melayani cho evil itu.

**1 years later**

"Kyunie~ aku ingin itu" Telunjuk si manis mengacung ke arah pohon mangga yang ada di belakang rumah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah halisnya "Kau tidak menyuruh ku menaiki pohon mangga itu kan?" Tanya kyu berseledik.

"Memang~ aku ingin kau menaiki pohon mangga itu dan memetik satu mangga untuk ku"

"Tapi baby~" Kyuhyun merengek.

"Bukan aku kyu yang menginginkannya, tapi baby cho" Ucap yesung seraya menunjuk perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

"Hah baiklah~" dengan malas kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon mangga di belakang rumah itu.

Untung pohon mangga bercabang jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuknya menaiki pohon mangga itu.

"Yang ini baby" Tanya kyuhyun menunjukan mangga yang ia pegang.

"Bukan yang itu kyu~ tapi yang itu" Yesung menunjuk mangga yang lebih tinggi lagi letaknya.

"Aish itu tinggi baby, nanti jika aku jatuh bagaimana"

"Anieo.. tidak mungkin jatuh~ kka naik lagi"

"Tapi baby.."

"Hua.. eomma kyuhyun tidak mau menurutiku, lihatlah baby cho juga menangis di dalam hiks hiks"

"Aish ne ne baiklah~ sudah jangan menangis lagi baby" Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum hangatnya kepada yesung di bawah membuat yesung berhenti merengek.

Kyuhyun pun dengan was-was menginjak batang yang ukurannya kecil untuk mencapai mangga itu, dengan keringat dingin kyuhyun mulai naik lebih tinggi.

"Ini baby aku sudah mendapatkannya" Ucap kyuhyun riang seraya mengancung-ngacungkan mangganya ke atas.

"Yak anieo.. bukan yang itu kyunie~ tapi yang di sebelahnya" sungut yesung sebal.

"Aish" kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas 'Kenapa istrinya banyak permintaan sekali' runtuknya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memetik mangga yang yesung inginkan dan mulai turun dari pohon itu.

"Ini" kyuhyun memberikan mangga itu kepada yesung saat sudah turun dari pohon.

"Yak.. yak apa ini" dengan sibuk kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Kya.. semut kyunie" Ucap yesung histeris (?).

Kini keduanya dengan sibuknya menepuk-nepuk badan kyuhyun agar semut itu berjatuhan.

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai belakang rumahnya, tangannya tak henti-hentinya menggaruk semua bentol perbuatan semut tadi di tangannya.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah dan beberapa menit kemudian balik lagi dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Sini biar aku lihat" Yesung meraih tangan kyuhyun agar terulur padanya.

"Aigoo banyak sekali betolnya" dengan sibuk yesung mengoleskan sesuatu yang tadi ia ambil ke bentol yang ada di tangan kyuhyun.

"Itu apa baby?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"Ini balsem untuk mengurangi gatalnya"

"Yak kenapa menggunakan itu" dengan cepat kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

"Yak wae~"

"Itu kan buat nenek-nenek sungie~ baunya sungguh tidak enak"

"Aish tidak apa-apa daripada tangan mu bengkak, apa kau mau"

"Yak jangan menakuti ku sungie" gumam kyuhyun dan mulai mengulurkan lagi tangannya.

Ya sudahlah tidak apa,daripada bengkak, fikirnya.

"Hah sudah selesai" yesung bangkit dari duduk nya dan melenggang ke dalam rumah tanpa membawa mangganya.

"Yak ini mangganya baby" Teriak kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak mau makan mangga~ kau buang saja" Teriak yesung dari dalam rumah.

'MWO? AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA KERAS NAIK POHON DAN DI GIGIT SEMUT DEMI MANGGA INI TAPI BAHKAN YESUNG TIDAK MEMAKANNYA SEDIKITPUN' Teriak kyuhyun kesal dalam hati.

"Oke sabar.. sabar.." lirih kyuhyun seraya mengurut dadanya yang terasa panas.

.

.

**4 years later**

"Kya.. KyuWoon kenapa kau menyiram korannya dengan kopi~ appa kan belum membacanya" histeris kyuhyun.

"Eh.. eh.. HyunSung kau tidak akan melakukan itu kan? Kajja taro itu sayang" bujuk kyuhyun yang melihat anak sulungnya itu mengangkat benda persegi hitam kesayangannya ke atas.

"Aigoo~ masih tidak mau menurunkannya.. sungie baby bantu aku bujuk HyunSung~ bagaimana ini" Ucapnya semakin panik.

"Aigoo kyu aku sedang sibuk mengganti celana YeHyun" Sahut yesung tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari YeHyun.

Prankk

"Kyaaa" teriak kyuhyun dengan keras saat benda persegi hitam itu melayang ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Kyuhyun terperangah, ia membatu, matanya terbuka lebar, 'ini semua tidak mungkinkan' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Haha..haha.." dengan riang hyunsung tertawa atas penderitaan sang ayah.

Jangan salahkan hyunsung~ ia mempuyai sifat evil juga kan dari kau kyuhyun.

Oke baiklah kyuhyun tidak bisa marah karna walaupun ia sangat mencintai PSPnya tapi cintanya kepada istri dan anaknya jauh lebih besar.

Sungguh sangat merepotkan saat kyuhyun mempunyai anak laki-laki kembar 3 sekaligus dari pernikahannya dengan yesung, tapi walaupun begitu ia sangat senang atas karunia yang tuhan berikan kepadanya, rumahnya jadi jauh lebih ramai dan tentu saja anak-anaknya ini menberikan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan di hatinya.

Cho Hyunsung, ia adalah anak sulung atau anak pertama yang lahir lebih dulu dan di susul oleh Cho YeHyun yang lahir 1 menit kemudian dan menyandang predikat sebagai anak kedua dan terakhir si bungsu Cho KyuWoon yang lahir 30 detik kemudian setelah YeHyun.

Kini mereka bertiga baru menginjak umur 3 tahun.

Ketiganya sungguh sangat kompak, jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang menangis pasti yang lainnya juga akan ikut menangis dan jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang tertawa bahagia maka yang lain akan ikut tertawa bahagia juga, ketiganya bagaikan mempunyai ikatan batin, mereka bertiga sungguh sangat menggemaskan dengan mata sipit dan pipi chubby seperti ibunya dan hidung mancung dan berkulit putih seputih susu seperti ayahnya membuat ketiganya jadi jauh lebih cute,tampan dan menggemaskan membuat semua orang yang menemuinya gemas dan ingin menculiknya.

"Sungie~ bagaimana jika aku mengajak mereka bertiga jalan-jalan hari ini? Aku kasihan padamu harus mengurus mereka bertiga seorang diri jadi aku ingin membiarkanmu beristirahat hari ini~ bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa menjaga mereka bertiga?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa" jawab kyuhyun dengan yakinnya.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil ketiganya berdadah ria dengan kompaknya ke arah sang ibu yang berdiri tersenyum hangat di depan pintu.

"Paii paii umma" Ujar ketiganya yang telah duduk di dalam mobil dengan tempat duduk khusus balita.

"Sungie baby aku berangkat dulu ne" teriak kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah yesung.

Yesung membalas lambaian itu dan tersenyum hangat kepada orang yang paling ia sayangi di hidupnya kini.

Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mobil untuk pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan gesit kyuhyun pun turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu dan menurunkan semua anaknya satu persatu.

Yeah taman hiburan, kyuhyun mengajak semua anak-anaknya ke taman hiburan untuk bermain.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana dulu" Tanya kyuhyun kepada anak-anaknya.

"Kesana" dengan kompak mereka bersuara tapi dengan arah telunjuk yang berbeda-beda, hyunsung menunjuk ke arah timur, yehyun menunjuk ke arah barat dan kyuwoon menunjuk ke arah selatan.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan bingungnya, siapa yang akan ia turuti.

"Ok baiklah kita memulainya ke arah utara aja ne" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan-tangan mungil itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Sekarang kalian mau naik apa?" Tanyanya lagi kepada anak-anaknya.

"Itu~ appa aku ingin naik itu" tunjuk Hyunsung dan mendapat anggukan 'Ya' dari kedua saudaranya.

"Gondola? Kalian ingin menaiki itu? Itu kan tinggi baby"

"Anieo appa kita beltiga kan jagoan" Ucap KyuWoon meyakinkan.

.

.

"Ooww" mereka bertiga ber 'O' ria saat sudah berada di atas ketinggian, memandang pemandangan indah di bawah dari atas.

Tapi sepertinya bukan bertiga tapi berdua, karna YeHyun sepertinya sedang gemetar ketakutan.

"Kkk~ YeHyun payah maca sepelti ini caja takut" cibir Hyunsung.

"Oh yehyun kau ketakutan" kyuhyun baru menyadari jika anaknya yang satu ini ketakutan.

Di gendongnya yehyun dan di letakannya di atas pangkaun nya.

"Tenanglah kau tidak akan apa-apa" kyuhyun menangkup wajah yehyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Di peluknya yehyun dengan erat memberi kehangatan untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang yehyun alami.

Kini keempatnya telah berkeliling dan banyak mencoba wahana khusus anak-anak yang terdapat di sana. Dan rasa capek pun mulai menyerang kyuhyun,sepertinya beristirahat sebentar tidak buruk, fikirnya.

"Baby~ kalian bertiga tunggu di sini sebentar ne, appa ingin membeli minuman"

"Ne" ketiganya mengangguk antusias membuat kyuhyun yakin akan meninggalkan mereka sebentar untuk menbeli minuman.

.

.

"Kya Hyunsung kemana?" Tanya kyuhyun panik setelah kembali dari membeli minuman tapi satu anaknya tidak ada di tempat semula.

"Itu appa hyunsung hyung kecana" tunjuk kyuwoon yang menunjuk wahana bermain air.

"Omo~" kyuhyun terbelalak, bahaya, jika anaknya tenggelam bagaimana, fikiran buruk itu terus berkecamuk di fikirannya.

Dengan langkah lebar kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju wahana air itu, sepertinya ia lupa akan kedua anaknya yang ia tinggal lagi di tempat yang tadi.

"Hyunsungie~" teriaknya panik.

"Hey kau.. ini anak mu kan" teriak sesorang kepada kyuhyun.

"Oh hyunsung~ sukurlah kau tidak apa-apa.. kajja pulang" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hey.. tunggu dulu~ kau tidak lihat anak mu itu membawa celana dalam ku" teriak laki-laki itu kesal.

"Benarkah" dahi kyuhyun menyernyit dan seketika matanya terbelalak saat di tangan anaknya terdapat seonggok (?) Celana dalam berwarna hitam.

Celana dalam itu memang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kursi di pinggir kolam berenang jadi saat hyunsung melihatnya ia akan dengan mudah mengambilnya.

"Kya hyunsungie kenapa kau membawa itu eoh~ ayo berikan" bisik kyuhyun kepada anaknya.

"Anieo" jawab hyunsung santai.

"Aish kau tidak jijik eoh itu tuh bau" bisik kyuhyun lagi.

"Jinjja?" Hyunsung menyernyit dan langsung membuang celana dalam itu ke tanah membuat sang empunya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

Dengan terpaksa kyuhyun mengambil celana dalam itu dan membarikannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Hehe.. maafkan anak ku" kyuhyun tertawa kikuk dan dengan cepat menyeret(?) Hyunsung agar menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Kyaa..kemana KyuWoon?" Tanya kyuhyun panik saat KyuWoon tidak ada di tempat semula.

"Itu appa kyuwoon kecana" Tunjuk yehyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengikuti arah telunjuk yehyun dan tidak lupa membawa kedua anaknya agar tidak hilang lagi.

"Kyuwoonie~ kau di mana" teriak kyuhyun panik.

"Appa~ aku di cinih" teriak kyuwoon dengan riangnya.

"Hah syukurlah" kyuhyun dapat bernafas lega dan menghampiri anaknya itu.

"Kau sedang apa eoh di sini?"

"Itu ahjussi membeli ku pelmen kapas ini" Ucap kyuwoon riang.

"Ah maafkan aku~ aku akan membayarnya" ucap kyuhyun seraya merogoh dompetnya.

"Ah anieo tidak apa-apa~ aku memberikannya" ucap pedagang itu.

"Ah kalau seperti itu terimakasih" kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Appa aku juga mau" teriak hyunsung yang langsung merebut permen kapas itu dari tangan kyuwoon.

"Huaa appa itu pelmen kapasku di ambil hyunsung hyung" jerit kyuwoon.

"Appa aku juga mau pelmen kapas hiks hiks" Ucap yehyun seraya menangis.

"Aigoo~ hyunsung-ahh berbagilah dengan saudaramu"

"Anieo appa aku tidak mau" sungut yehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu appa saja yang akan memakannya" kyuhyun merebut permen kapas itu dan memakannya.

Kini ketiganya menampilkan mata berkaca-kaca dan...

"Huaaa... hiks.. hiks.." ketiganya kompak menangis membuat kyuhyun kelimpungan.

"Anieo.. anieo.. appa akan membelikan kalian bertiga ice cream sebagai gantinya"

Ketiganya pun mulai berhenti menangis "jinjja apa?" Tanya yehyun meyakinkan.

"Ne.. kajja" kyuhyun menggenggam tangan ketiga anaknya menuju stand penjual ice cream.

Kini ketiganya tengah sibuk menjilati ice cream mereka masing-masing, kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia saat ketiga anaknya kini akur kembali dan tidak ribut-ribut lagi.

"Kajja kita pulang saja" kyuhyun kembali menggiring anak-anaknya menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Hyunsung,Yehyun,Kyuwoon telah duduk di kursinya dengan sabuk pengaman yang terpasang sempurna di badan mereka.

Ketiganya telah terlelap ke alam mimpi saat tadi mereka sudah kecapean karna bermain seharian, senyum kyuhyun tersungging saat ia lihat wajah damai anak-anaknya kala tertidur, ia berfikir bahwa sangat melelahkan menjadi yesung yang setiap hari mengurus mereka bertiga seorang diri,ia saja yang baru kali ini mengurus mereka bertiga sudah sangat kelelahan seperti ini apalagi yesungnya, mulai sekarang ia akan lebih menghargai dan memberikan cinta yang lebih lagi kepada istri nya itu.

Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk melaju menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

..Tin..tin..

Kyuhyun membunyikan klakson mobilnya saat sudah sampai di depan rumah.

Yesung pun keluar rumah untuk menyambut suami dan anak-anaknya itu.

Grepp

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluknya sangat erat membuat yesung menyernyit kebingungan.

"Kya waeyo kyunie?" Tanya yesung "Apa.." mata sipitnya mulai terbuka lebar "anak-anak kita baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Mereka baik-baik saja dan kini sedang tertidur di dalam mobil" Jawab kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terus kenapa kau memeluk ku secara tiba-tiba?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya jika sangat tidak mudah untuk mengurusi ketiga anak kita seorang diri, kau selalu melakukan itu setiap hari~ pasti kau sangat lelah ne? Maafkan aku yang tidak terlalu banyak membantu mu untuk mengurus ketiga anak kita karna sibuk berkerja, mulai saat ini aku berjanji akan langsung pulang jika pekerjaan ku telah selesai,dan aku juga akan lebih menghargaimu dan memberikan lebih banyak lagi cinta padamu~ Gomawo sungie.. saranghae"

"Ne kyunie nado~ nado saranghaeyo" ucap yesung mengeratkan lagi pelukannya kepada kyuhyun, bulir bening itu mulai mengalir di pipi chubby nya, sungguh ia sangat bersyukur karna telah di berikan suami yang baik dan pengertian seperti kyuhyun. Kini hidupnya sangat bahagia~ jauh lebih bahagia dengan suami dan kehadiran ketiga anaknya yang semakin memperhangat suasana.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

Haha ending macam apa ini :'V gak dapet feelnya sama sekali xD *ampuun readers

Jangan pada protes alurnya kecepetan yah karna ini emang di sengaja biar gak terlalu panjang *plakk

Dan buat encehnya~ siapa sih itu yang nulis :o please aku masih polos qaqa xD haha *plakk maaf yah klw gak hot~ baru pertama kali bikin soalnya ._.

Responnya please~ review review xD

Maaf yah kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisannya *bow

Gomapta buat yang udah setia ngikutin dan review ff abal ini dari awal sampai akhir~ sampai bertemu lagi di ff kyusung berikut nya~ paii paii... haha :'V


End file.
